Following My Dream
by ladyangel1981
Summary: Three friends moved to Florida to fulfill their dreams to work in the WWE. While there, Janelle and Randy had a one night stand, despite him being married. When they meet again a year later, Janelle has a surprise for Randy. How will he react to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I decided to rewrite this story because I didn't like how the first one went. Hope that you guys enjoy this first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All WWE characters belong to the one and only Vince McMahon. I own only the OC's. I also do not own the restaurant Chili's.**

* * *

***At the Royal Rumble***

"Dude, I'm so glad that we got tickets to the Royal Rumble tonight." Said Melanie as her and Amy were waiting outside until it was time to go into the building. They got there pretty early so they were at the beginning of the line.

"Me too." Said Amy. "But I wish that Janelle was here to witness this with us instead of working tonight."

"So do I but the boss wouldn't let her off. If she did get the night off, then I would had to work. So she went to work in order for me to come." Said Melanie.

"That was nice of her." Said Amy as Melanie nodded. At that moment, they heard screams coming from the crowd. They both looked and saw John Hennigan and Matt Sydal walking toward the building, stopping along the way to sign autographs. As they made their way to the front of the line, they ended up looking into the eyes of both Amy and Melanie.

"Why hello ladies." Said John as he smiled at them.

"Hey John and Matt." Said them both as they smiled back at them.

Matt looked at both of them as he said, "You guys know my real name?"

"Yep. We basically call all of the wrestlers by their real names. We know that you guys are normal just like us." Said Melanie as she and Amy giggled.

"Yeah, we are. I can tell that you girls aren't like any other fans that we have. You girls are cool." Said John Morrison.

"Well thank you John." Said Amy.

"No problem…" he started but then remembered he didn't catch her name.

"My name's Amy." Said Amy as she smiled at him. "And my friend here is Melanie."

"Nice to meet both of you." The guys said as they shook their hands. Then John called over a security guard. As the guard was walking towards them, he asked them, "How would you two like to go backstage and hang out with us?"

"We can do that?" asked Melanie as Matt nodded his head.

"Yeah, you sure can. Out of everyone here, you two were the only fans that treated us like normal guys." Matt said.

"Well, we would love to." Said Amy.

John finished talking to the security guy and said, "Well, everything's set. You girls can come inside with us."

"Wow, thanks John and Matt." They said as the security guy let them by. The girls then gave them a hug.

"No problem ladies." Said the guys as they handed the girls their passes. The girls took them and they walked inside the building. After they entered the building, they saw a lot of people scurrying around the halls trying to get everything ready before the PPV began.

"Wow, is it hectic like this for every show?" asked Amy as they were in total awe of the chaos.

"Not really, just on PPV nights." Said Matt as they kept walking until they came to their locker room. John knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside. They didn't hear anything.

He turned to the girls and said, "It seems like today is your lucky day. You get to hang out with us in our locker room."

"This day can not get any better than this." Said Melanie as they walked inside after the guys. Once inside, the girls got to know the guys better as they had time to relax before they got ready for the show that night.

Meanwhile Janelle had just got to the arena to meet Amy and Melanie at the PPV that night. She was supposed to be working, but her boss had let her off of work early so that she can go to the show that night. As she walked up to the line, she felt someone pushed her from behind and she fell onto the ground. As she looked to see who had pushed her, she saw Kelly going into the building.

"Great. Girl thinks that she's better than everyone that she can't apologize for knocking people over. She better be glad that I'm not anywhere near her or otherwise I'll beat her ass." She said as she was pissed.

"Whoa, those are some strong words there." She heard someone say. She looked up as she saw who it was.

"Randy?" she said.

"Yeah, it's me." He said. As he walked closer to her, he saw the look in her eyes changed from anger to hurt. At that moment, he felt guilty for what he did to her when he met her that night at Chili's.

He then snapped out of his thoughts when she said, "Why are you here with me? I thought that you don't want anything to do with me since that night."

"I saw what happened and I came to see if you were hurt." Said Randy.

"Well, I am hurt, but not from what just happened." She said as she looked at him.

Randy kneeled down to her level as he said, "Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you that night. You knew that I was married. But what we did that night was special and I didn't want to let it go."

"But you did." She said. "I did know you were married, but did it ever occur to you that I might just want to be friends with you?"

"It did and I wanted to be friends with you too. But I couldn't because…" started Randy.

Janelle looked at him as she said, "Because of what?"

"I was falling in love with you." Said Randy. "After spending time with you that night and the morning after, I realized I wanted you more than ever. But I couldn't do that to you or Sam, so I had to let you go."

At that moment, Janelle looked down as she said, "I get it now. You did what you did in order to protect me. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be." Randy said as he lifted her face up to meet his eyes. "Trust me, I did think about you since that night, but I couldn't find a way to come see you when we were in Florida for our shows. Plus, I didn't want any of this to get back to Sam. That's why I called you everyday."

"I understand." She said as she smiled at him. "But I still feel guilty for acting like a bitch to you earlier."

"Its ok, I think it was mostly directed at Kelly." Said Randy as he smiled back at her while standing up. He then reached down for her to grab his hand. "Let me help you up."

"Ok." She said as she took hold of his hand. He pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said. Then he looked at her and said, "You came for the show?"

"Well, not really because I don't have a ticket. But I came to see if I could catch my friends before they went inside, but I see that I came too late." She said.

At that moment, Randy grabbed her hand and led her to the same door that Kelly went in. "You can come in with me."

"Randy, I can't let you do that." Said Janelle as they reached the door. The security guards nodded at Randy as they let them through.

"Janelle, its ok. Just let me do this for you." Said Randy as he looked at her. "Plus, you worry yourself too much. "

"Well, I can't help it. I don't want you to get into trouble. I worry about everyone I care about."

"I know baby, but it's not healthy for you to worry so much over everything. Just relax and enjoy this moment." He said. He then smirked at her as he continued, "Plus, I know you wouldn't pass this up for anything."

"True." She said as they laughed.

As they stopped in front of a locker room, he turned to her and said, "Did you tell anyone about that night?"

She shook her head as she said, "I didn't. I promised you that I would only keep it between us and I did. I didn't want to put your marriage in jeopardy. Not only that, but I have a friend who wants to become a wrestler and I'm afraid if what we did gets out, it will probably affect her as well."

"If you don't mind me asking, but in what way would it affect her?" asked Randy as he eyed her.

Janelle looked down as she said, "I know that it's probably a stupid reason, but I don't want everyone to think that I slept with you in order to get her a job here."

"No one is going to think that about you." Said Randy as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "But I know why you felt like that. You were just looking out for your friend and I respect you."

"Well thanks." Janelle said as she smiled at him. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"No problem baby." He said as he looked at her. As she looked back at him, he leaned down to kiss her. But as their lips were inches from each other, Janelle's phone rang. They sighed as she grabbed her phone.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she looked at him.

He nodded his head as she answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Janelle." Said Melanie.

"Hey Melanie." Said Janelle. "What's up?"

"Nothing much at the moment." She said. "How about you?"

"Same here." Janelle said.

"You mean the job isn't packed at the moment?"

"I wouldn't know because I'm not there." Janelle said as she grinned.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy. Apparently Melanie has her on speaker.

"Well, Nathan let me off early today."

"Really?" said Melanie. "He never does that."

"I know and it was a big shock to me too." Said Janelle as she looked up and saw that Randy was deep in thought about something. She rubbed his arm as he looked at her. 'You ok?' she whispered to him. He nodded his head as he whispered. 'Yeah. I'm going to find my locker room, so I'll see you later.'

'OK.' She whispered back.

She watched Randy leave as she heard Amy say, "Anyway, where are you?"

"I'm in the car." Janelle lied. "I tried to come by the arena to catch you guys before you went into the arena, but I missed you."

"Well, if you are still in the parking lot right now, we can come out and get you." Said Melanie.

"Well, I'm not really in the parking lot right now." Said Janelle.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"Well, I'm…" Janelle started as she heard the door open beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter to this story. Hope you guys enjoy. Remember I don't own anyone but Janelle, Amy, and Melanie, otherwise, the OC's.**

"Janelle?" said Melanie as Janelle turned to look at both of them.

Janelle blushed as she said, "Surprise."

"How did you get in here?" asked Amy.

"With Cena. When I didn't see you guys in front of the building, I was going back to the car. But John saw me and brought me in with him." Said Janelle.

"Oh, cool. I'm glad that he did." Said Melanie.

"Me too." Said Janelle as she smiled at them. At that moment John Hennigan and Matt came into view.

"Hey girls, want to go to catering?" asked Matt.

"Sure." Said Melanie as they came out of the locker room. "But first, we want to introduce you to our friend Janelle."

"So this is the infamous Janelle we have been hearing about." Said Matt.

"Depends on what they have told you." Said Janelle as she smiled at them.

"Don't worry, it was all good things." Said John Morrison. He and Matt then stuck out their hand as he said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you both." She said as she shook both of their hands.

"Want to come into catering with us?" asked Matt.

"I don't mind." Said Janelle. "I don't have anything to do anyway, so I would love to go."

"Cool." Said Morrison as they walked to catering. As they entered, they saw most of the WWE Superstars and Divas already sitting down and getting something to eat before the show starts. While they were at the table, they heard someone shout, "Hey guys, we're over here."

They turned to see Jericho, Dave, Mike (better known as The Miz), Cody, and John Cena sitting at a table. The voice belongs to Jericho.

"Ok guys, we'll be over in a few minutes." Said Matt.

"Ok." They said. As Janelle saw John sitting over with the group, she quickly sent him a text message.

**Hey, I told Melanie and Amy that I came in with you. Just in case they ask, can you back me up?**

It wasn't long before John texted her back. **Sure I will. You don't have to worry about it, Randy explained everything.**

**Thanks John.**

**No problem.** He texted her back as he nodded. As they finished getting what they wanted, they went over to the group.

"What's up guys?" Said John Morrison as the group made room for them to sit down. As Janelle went to sit in an empty chair, she found herself in someone's lap instead.

"Can this day get any worse?" she muttered to herself softly. She thought that no one heard her, but she was wrong.

"Not if you want it to be." Said the person whose lap she was sitting in. As she looked up, she saw that it was Randy. She started to get up, but Randy held her down. "Don't worry baby, no one is looking at us." He whispered.

"But they will get suspicious though, especially if Sam is here." Whispered Janelle.

"They won't get suspicious of us. There isn't an empty chair around anyway, so you're ok for right now." Said Randy as he rubs her arm under the table to calm her nerves.

Janelle nodded as they focused their attention on the others just as they were talking about Amy's training.

"How long have you been training?" asked Jericho.

"For about 3 months now at Funking Conservatory." Said Amy.

"Great choice of school. Mr. Funk is a great guy, so I know you will make it." Said Mike.

"Thanks." Said Amy as she grinned.

"No problem." Said Mike.

"Also, if you want any extra training, just let any one of us know, we're be glad to help." Said John Morrison as the guys nodded.

"In fact, I was just about to ask you that question." Said Amy as she turned to Morrison. "Could you teach me some of those high flying moves you do?"

"I don't mind." Said Morrison. "We can start one day this week if you would like?"

"Sure, how about Tuesday?"

"Tuesday's fine with me. Then you can stay to see us tape Smackdown."

"Great! Then its all set." Said Amy as she smiled.

"Yeah, I know. That's all she's been talking about since she started training, wanting you to train her." Said Janelle as she grinned.

"Have not!" said Amy as she pouted.

"Have too." Said Melanie.

"You girls suck." Said Amy as the guys laughed.

"We love you too." Said both Janelle and Melanie.

"I know." Said Amy as they laughed.

Dave then looked at Melanie and Janelle and asked, "Have you girls ever thought about getting into the wrestling business?"

"I did at one point, but I decided against it." Said Janelle.

"Me too." Said Melanie.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why?" asked Matt. "Both of you girls look pretty much athletic to me."

"And us as well." Said Jericho as the rest of the guys nodded.

"Well, thanks you guys." Said Melanie and Janelle.

"No problem." Said the guys.

"But back to your question Matt. Technically, I do want to be in the business, but more in the line of photography or filming. Besides today, and when I'm working, you rarely see me without a camera." Said Janelle.

"And she's good at it too." Said Amy.

"Really?" said Cody.

"Yeah, she is." Said John Cena. "I remember she took some pictures when my brothers planned a party for me at Chili's. Come to think of it, I got them right here." He said as he got out his album.

As the guys looked at the pictures they were in shock. "You are right, these are good." Said Morrison as he gave John back his photo album.

"Well thanks." Said Janelle. Then she grinned as she said, "By the way Cena, you still didn't pay me."

The guys laughed as John said, "Well, you have to talk to my brothers about that."

"Dude, I was just playing." She said.

"I know." Said John as he smiled at her.

"What about you Melanie?" asked Randy.

"Well, since I graduated in Sports Medicine, I always wanted to work as a medical trainer or alongside one." Said Melanie.

"Did you do an intern here before?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, I did. I think I patched up Cody at one time."

"You did." Said Cody. "You did a great job too."

"She did a lot of us at that time. I just don't know why Vince didn't hire her." Said Mike.

"He said he was going to hire me, but he wanted me to graduate first." Said Melanie. "I just graduated last month."

"Well little lady, today is your lucky day." Said Matt. "We can go to Vince and see if he can hire you since you did a good job."

"Really?" said Melanie.

"Yeah, we can. All of us can put in a good word for you." Said John Cena.

"In that case, I know you got the job. If you have Cena's support, then you're in." said Janelle as she grinned.

"Hey!" said John Cena as everyone laughed.

"John, you know she's speaking the truth." Said Dave. "You're the golden boy around here."

"I know and I hate that everyone calls me that." Said John Cena. "It's not my fault that Vince won't change my character even though I asked him to change it about a million times."

"We know man." Said Cody.

At that moment Vince came into the room and said, "Everyone, its time to get ready for the PPV to start. So go ahead and get ready."

"Yes sir." Said everyone as they started to get up.

Matt grabbed Melanie's hand and said, "Let's see if we can get you a job here."

"You don't have to do this Matt." She said as they started to head to where Vince is standing.

"Its ok, it's the least that I can do." Said Matt. Before she said anything, he said, "No need to thank me. You earned it."

Melanie then gave him a hug as they reached Vince. Vince took them into his office so that they can talk business in private.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the next chapter of the story. I want to thank all of the people who are reading this story and/or have reviewed. I hope that you guys like it so far. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE.**

While the other guys are leaving to get ready for the Rumble, John Morrison took Amy aside and said, "Come here, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" asked Amy as they left the catering area.

"You'll see." He said as he smiled at her.

"Ok." She said as they reached their destination. John then knocked on the door. The door opened and standing on the other side was Beth Phoenix. Amy then realized that they were at the Divas locker room.

"Hey John." Said Beth.

"Hey Beth." Said John. "Beth, this is Amy, a future WWE Diva."

At the sound of that, Amy smiled at him. "You don't have to go that far."

"Yes, I did." Said Morrison as he smiled back at her. "Even though I haven't seen you wrestle before, you're probably better than some of the divas here. Well except for Mickie, Melina, Natalya, and Beth here."

"Well thanks John." Said Beth.

"No problem." Said John. "I just hope that no one else heard me."

"Well, besides me, the only other people who are in here are Mickie and Kelly and Kelly is in the bathroom at the moment. But I do totally agree with you when it comes to her." Said Beth.

"Me too." Said Mickie as she came up to them. She held out her hand to Amy as she said, "I'm Mickie."

"Nice to meet you Mickie." Said Amy as she shook Mickie's hand.

"Likewise." Said Mickie.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" asked Beth.

"Sure, that is if you don't mind." Said Amy as she looked at John.

"No, not at all. I have to go get ready anyway." Said John as he started to leave. "Have fun."

"Oh we will." Said the girls as Amy walked into the divas room. The three girls got to know each other better and became fast friends.

Meanwhile as Janelle was walking around backstage thinking about what just happened, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone say, "I can't go out there like this."

She looked over and saw Ted DiBiase, Jr. sitting down on a crate looking at a cut on his forehead. She went over and sat down beside him and said, "You mind I take a look at it?"

"No, I don't mind." Said Ted as he turned to her. As Ted looked at her, she started to take care of the cut that was on his head. While she was doing that, he took the time to look at her. She was a type of girl that didn't care what people think of her. Also, she wasn't like majority of the divas that constantly throw themselves at him. To him, she was gorgeous and special. She might not see it for herself, but he could see himself with someone like her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her say, "All done."

Ted looked into the mirror and saw that she has done a great job in sealing the cut. He smiled at her as he said, "Thanks."

"No problem." She said as she put her things away. She then stuck her hand out as she said, "In case you're wondering, I'm Janelle."

"Nice to meet you Janelle." Said Ted as he shook her hand.

She made herself comfortable beside him as he asked, "How did a pretty girl like you know how to clean a cut like that?"

Janelle blushed as she said, "My friend taught me. She just graduated from college in Sports Medicine and she taught me a few tricks. Plus, when you work at a place like Chili's, you have to learn how to do those things because people either burn or cut themselves."

"True." Said Ted as he smiled at her. "But you did a good job."

"Well thank you."

"No problem honey." He said.

She looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. Instantly she became concerned. "You ok?" she asked.

"Not really." He said as he looked down. Before he could say anything else, his phone rang. He looked at her as he said, "I have to take this, I'm sorry."

"Its ok." She said as she smiled at him.

"I'll talk to you later." He said as he left. As she saw him walk away, she didn't notice Randy coming up behind her.

"Everything's ok?" He said as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, everything's ok with me, but I'm worried about Ted. It seems like he's unhappy about something."

"I have that same feeling too, but he won't talk about it." Said Randy. "Did he tell you anything?"

She shook her head as she said, "No. I think he was about to but then his phone rang. That's why he was leaving when you walked up. I believe whenever he wants to talk about it, he will come around."

"I hope so." He said as he looked at her. She was looking down while messing with her hands. _She's nervous about something, I can tell. _He thought. As he reached over and grabbed her hand, she jumped.

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked at him.

"Don't be." He said as he wrapped his arm around her while sitting closer to her. "You don't need to be nervous about anything. Everything's going to be fine."

"I hope so." She said. While they were talking, they didn't notice that Ted came back to where they were. He cleared his throat to get their attention. They looked up at him as he had the same sad look in his eyes.

"Randy, can I talk to her for a minute?" asked Ted.

Randy looked at her as she nodded. "Sure man." He said as he got up. He went over to Ted and place a hand on his shoulder as he said, "Everything's going to work out for you man. Don't worry so much."

"I won't. Thanks man." Said Ted as Randy nodded and left. Ted meanwhile took the place that Randy was sitting and looked at her. He then took her hand as he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can." She said as she nodded at him.

Ted sighed as he said, "Am I a bad wrestler?"

Janelle looked at him in shock as she said, "No, you're not. Why do you think that?"

"Because every time I think that I am getting a push, I get shot down. I was supposed to be a face when my movie came out, but I lost that opportunity to Randy." Said Ted as he gripped her hand. "Then I see people like Cody get better storylines than I do. That's why I asked."

"Ted, I think you are a talented wrestler. I mean you're probably better than some of the guys in my opinion. Don't worry about it, I know your time will come very soon. There will be more opportunities down the line and who knows you might be perfect for one of them."

Ted then smiled at her as he said, "Well thanks. That means a lot to me."

"No problem." She said as she smiled back at him. "I just think that you're hard on yourself. Don't worry too much, everything will be fine. Just remember: Anytime you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said. Then he turned to her and said, "Are you free tomorrow tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if you want to hang out after Raw as friends." He said as he looked at her.

She smiled at him as she said, "Sure, I don't mind. I think it would be fun."

He smiled at her as he said, "Great. Are you going to be at Raw tomorrow?"

"Yep. Me and my friends have front row tickets."

"That makes it even better. I can send someone out to get you when the show's over so that we can leave."

"That sounds good to me. I can't wait." She said as she looked at him.

"Me either." He said. At that moment Randy came up and said, "Ted, its time for the Rumble match."

"Thanks man." Said Ted as he got up. "I'll see you later." He said as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, I know, so soon, lol. This chapter will explain Randy and Janelle's secret. I hope that you will like it. Again, I dont own anyone from the WWE.**

Randy then looked at her as he said, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am. My head hurts a bit, but I will be fine."

Randy then grabbed her hand and said, "Come with me."

Janelle got up and followed Randy as she said, "Why? I'm fine."

"Janelle, I know you. You're not fine. Just come with me to my locker room and rest for a moment."

"Ok." She said as Randy led her into his locker room. As they entered the room, he closed the door behind him as she went to sit down. Randy went over to sit down beside her. As he sat down, he pulled her over so that she can lie down while resting her head on his lap. He started to rub her side as he said, "Feeling better?"

She nodded her head as she whispered, "Yeah." Before he knew it, she was asleep. As Randy started to watch the Rumble match, he heard the door open and John Cena came in. Randy signaled for him to be quiet as he walked in.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" asked John as he sat down in a chair beside Randy.

"I don't know John. I just can't get over what I'm feeling for Janelle. I know I don't suppose to feel this way because I'm married to Sam, but I can't control it." Said Randy.

"I know what you mean." Said John as he looked at Randy. "What exactly happened between you guys that night?"

"Well after we left Chili's that night, I saw her waiting on her ride to come pick her up. I went up to her and offered to take her home so that she wouldn't have to wait any longer. We hung out since she didn't want to go home right away. When it got too late, instead of taking her home, I brought her back to my hotel room so that we can watch movies. Well, one thing led to another and we had sex that night. Well actually it was more than once. Then, that morning, Sam called saying that she was coming to see me. I couldn't let Sam catch me with her, so after we had breakfast, we left to take her home. So when we saw you that morning, I was taking her home." Said Randy as he laid his head on the sofa.

"Really?" asked John as Randy nodded.

"I mean we both knew it was wrong because I'm with Sam. That's why I told Janelle when I took her home that no one knows about what we did. At that time I didn't want her to fall in love with me, but apparently it didn't work out that way. I ended up falling in love with her and hurt her at the same time."

"Randy, its ok. Everything will work out for the both of you, trust me." Said John as he place a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so. I really want to be friends with her."

"Just talk to her about it." Said John as he got up. "I know she wants that too."

"Ok John, thanks." Said Randy.

"No problem man." Said John. "Well let me go. I'm supposed to be meeting Mickie in a bit."

"Ok. Thanks for listening John." Said Randy.

John smiled at him as he said, "No problem. That's what friends are for."

"True." Randy said as they laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Said John as he left.

As Randy looked down, he saw Janelle moving around a bit as she woke up. She turned to look up at him. They locked eyes for a moment before she asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am, but not really." Said Randy as Janelle sat up.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Randy leaned forward and kissed her. She hesitated at first, but then gave in as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they broke the kiss, they both looked confused as Janelle avoided eye contact with him.

"Baby, you know you can't avoid how we feel about each other." Said Randy.

Janelle sighed as she looked at him. "I know Randy, but that's what makes it hard. We both want each other, but we can't be together. That's what we agreed on, remember?"

"Yeah, I do, but if we keep being friends, that would make it harder than it already is." Said Randy as he looked at her. "But at the same time, I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." Janelle said as she got up and started pacing the room. "It's just no easy way to handle this. I wish it was, but its not."

"I know." He said as he walked closer to her. "Only thing we can do is take it one day at a time and see how it goes."

"True." Janelle said. "Hopefully it will come out better for us."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that it will." Said Randy as he stopped her from pacing the room. As he grabbed her, he felt her relax under his touch. He rubs her sides as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Randy, we cant." She said as he picked her up and propped her up against the wall.

"Baby, its going to be ok. This is our secret, remember?" said Randy as he pulled her pants down.

"I know, but I don't want us to get caught though, especially if you share this locker room with someone else."

"That's not going to be a problem. I have my own dressing room." Said Randy as he slid into her.

"Shit." Both of them said as she wrapped her arms and legs around him while laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Randy." She said as he started to move in and out of her.

"Don't apologize baby. I'm ok. I can tell you haven't done it in a while."

"Yeah, since the last time I did it with you."

"Why? I thought a great girl like you probably had a boyfriend since then." Said Randy as he felt her tense up a bit. He rubs her back to calm her down.

"I did, but he ended up cheating on me before we actually did anything. I was so hurt by that that I couldn't see myself dating someone else since then." Said Janelle.

"Don't let that get to you. I promise there is a great guy out there for you." Said Randy.

"Well, I thought that I found that guy in you, but I was too late."

"I know. Said Randy as he tightens his arms around her. They were both getting closer and they can feel it.

Janelle closed her eyes as she whispered, "Randy."

Randy held onto her tightly as he whispered, "I know baby, me too. It's going to be ok. Just enjoy the moment."

Janelle nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder. They kept going and after a few minutes, they both hit their climax as Randy held her closer to him. After they finished, they stayed in that position until they caught their breaths. As they finally relaxed, Janelle looked into Randy's eyes as he said, "I love you. I don't want you to forget it, ok?"

"I wont." Said Janelle as she rubs the back of his head. "I just need you right now."

"Me too." He said as he kissed her softly. As they continue to kiss, they heard a knock on the door. They both tense up against each other as Randy said, "Who is it?"

"Randy, it's me." Said Melina.

"Just a minute." Said Randy as he slid out of Janelle and put her on her feet. He kissed her one last time before he whispered, "Go hide in the bathroom."

She nodded as she left. Once Randy knew she was out of sight, he made sure he was presentable before he opened the door to see Melina standing there with Amy and Melanie. He smiled at them as he said, "Hey girls, come in."

"Thanks Randy." Said Amy as they walked in.

As they sat down on the couch, Randy sat down in the chair beside them as he said, "So how can I help you girls?"

"Well, a group of us are going to a bar tonight and we wanted to know if you want to come with us?" asked Melanie.

"Sure, I would love to. You know I'm always up for a party."

"We know you do. You're such a party animal." Said Melina.

"That was before I married Sam." Said Randy as they laughed.

"When did that ever stop you?" said Amy as she grinned at him. "Mickie told me some stories about how you and John were the life of the party."

"She didn't lie about that." Said Randy as he smiled. "Those were the fun times."

"Are we going to get that Randy tonight?" asked Melanie.

"Most likely." They laughed.

"Well, I can't wait." Said Amy as they got up. "It's going to be fun."

"I know." Said Melina. "Come on girls, lets go and meet the other guys."

"Ok." They said as they went to the door. As soon as they were about to walk out, Randy said, "Melanie, did you get the job?"

Melanie smiled as she said, "Sure did. I start tomorrow."

"Congratulations." Said Randy as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks." She said as she grinned at him.

"Now we have a reason to celebrate tonight." Said Melina.

"Yep. Not only that, but I have a tryout match tomorrow as well." Said Amy.

"Really?" everyone looked at her.

"Yep. Vince saw me and Beth training earlier and he set up a tryout match against Layla tomorrow on Raw." Said Amy.

Melanie then gave Amy a hug. "I'm so happy for you dude."

"Thanks." She said as she hugged her back.

"No problem." Said Melanie. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me neither." Said Amy and then her eyes went wide. "Oh my God, we haven't told Janelle yet."

At the mention of Janelle's name, Randy's body tensed up. Luckily no one noticed it. "I know. We have to find her so that we can tell her." Said Melanie.

"Ok, lets go look for her." Said Melina as they left. "See you Randy."

"Ok girls, see you later." Said Randy as they disappeared down the hall. He then closed the door and went straight to the bathroom to get Janelle. When he walked in, she looked at him and said, "Everything's ok?"

"Yeah, it is. They were going to the bar after the show and wanted me to come. So I'm going with them."

"Cool." She said as she looked down.

He kneeled in front of her as he rubs her hand. "You coming with us?"

"I have to. If Amy and Melanie are going, I probably would have to drive them home." She said as they laughed.

"Or they could stay with Matt and Morrison tonight." Randy said.

"I bet they would like that idea better." She said at they laughed again.

"I know they would." Said Randy as he looked at her. "Then that would give us more time to be together."

"Not really. While you were in there talking to Melina, I got a call from Cena saying that Sam is going to meet you in your hotel room tonight, so that she can be with you all day tomorrow."

"Shit." He said as he looked at her. "That means I can't see you again."

"We still can see each other, but we have to be careful, ok?" she said as she rubs his cheek. "I went almost a year without being with you. I cant go through that again. I need you."

"Me too." Said Randy as he looked her in the eyes. "Trust me, I will find a way."

"I know." She said as they left the bathroom. As they entered into the locker room, her phone vibrated. She looked at the caller id. "Its Amy."

"Yeah, they are looking for you. Go find them. They have some good news for you."

"Ok." She said as he kissed her. "I'll see you later tonight Randy."

"Ok, baby." He said as she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this chapter so far. I hope that you like what you read so far. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

Once she was in the hall, she answered her phone. "Hello."

"Janelle, where are you?" asked Amy.

"I'm in the hall walking around trying to find you guys." Said Janelle. "I'm just passing by Cena's locker room."

"Ok, just stay right there. We'll meet you there." Said Amy.

"Ok." Said Janelle as they hung up. As she sat down on one of the crates waiting for Melanie and Amy to show up, she saw John's locker room door open and he walked out looking miserable. "What's wrong John?" she asked.

John broke out of his thoughts as he saw her sitting down in front of him. He sat down beside her as he said, "I'm just having a bad day."

Before she was about to say something, he continued, "Mickie and I just broke up. She had been cheating on me all this time."

Janelle looked at him in shock as she said, "I thought you two loved each other?"

"I did too, but apparently she didn't love me in that way. When I was on the way back to my locker room, I saw her kissing Punk." Said John as he looked at her.

Janelle tensed up as she said, "Thanks a lot John. I don't need to think about Punk kissing someone. Now I have to find a way to get that image out of my head."

John laughed as he said, "I forgot that you are kind of weary against him."

"Hey, I could have been friends with him if he didn't try to pick me up at your party."

"I know, but it was funny as hell when you laid him out cold with just one punch."

"That's what happens when I hang around you and Amy for so long." She said as they laughed. As they got serious, she said, "Anyways, don't worry about her. You deserve someone better who will love you just the way you are."

"Thanks baby girl." Said John as he smiled at her. "I know that I can always count on you."

"No problem." Said Janelle. "That's what friends are for."

"I know, and I'm glad to have you as a friend." Said John as he smiled at her. "You are like a sister to me and you know I will be there for you no matter what."

"I know you will." She said. Just then Amy, Melina, Melanie and Natalya walked up to them.

"There you are." Said Melanie. "We have some good news to tell you."

"Well hello to you girls too." Said Janelle as everyone laughed.

"You should know us by now." Said Amy as she smirked.

"True." She said as she grinned. "So what is it that you guys wanted to tell me?"

"We both got a job here." Both Amy and Melanie said at the same time.

"Really?" she said as they nodded. Janelle got up and gave both of them a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"We knew you would be." Said Melanie.

"When do you start?" asked John.

"Tomorrow. I have a try out match on Raw against Layla and Melanie is going to be backstage helping the medical trainer. Then we go on the road with you guys." Said Amy.

"That's great." Said John.

"You bet it is." Said Melanie. "But that means we have to leave Janelle behind and I don't want to."

"Me neither. It won't be fun if all 3 of us aren't on the road." Said Amy.

"Girls, its going to be ok. I know that this was all our dreams to work in the WWE. Its just that your time came before mine. But I still can come and visit you guys." Said Janelle.

"Really?" said both Amy and Melanie.

"Yep, you know that." Said Janelle.

"That makes us feel better." Said Melanie as Amy nodded.

"Anyway, we're celebrating at the bar at the hotel tonight. You want to come?" asked Natalya.

"I would love to." Said Janelle as she smiled.

"Great! We were just about to leave to get an early start. You and John are welcome to come with us if you want to." Said Melina.

"Ok." Said Janelle as she stood up. She looked at John as she said, "You want to ride with me?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Just let me go and get ready first." Said John as he left.

"Well I'll meet you girls there." Said Janelle as she smiled at them.

"Ok, see you later." Said Natalya as they left.

As she started to go outside to wait, she felt someone pull her into a locker room. She looked up and found herself staring into the blue eyes of Randy Orton. She smiled as she said, "Can't stay away from me huh?"

"You know me too well." He said as he smirked at her. He walked closer to her as he said, "Cena called me and said that he's going with you to the hotel. Since we got a little time left before we leave, let us make the best of it."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, I am. I have never been so sure in my life." Said Randy as he picked her up and placed her on the counter. As he lean closer to her, he whispered, "Plus, I need you right now."

"Me too." She whispered as he kissed her passionately while they took off their clothes.

As Randy slid into her again, his phone rang. "Shit." He said as he closed his eyes. "Whoever that is has the worst timing in the world." As he brought her closer to him, he grabbed his phone. "I won't be long, ok."

"Ok, you can take your time." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He nodded his head as he answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Hello Randy?" It was Sam on the other end.

_Oh shit._ Randy cursed to himself. "Sam?"

At the mention of Sam, Janelle felt her body tense up. As Randy rubs her back to calm her down, he whispered, "Its ok."

She nodded as Sam said, "Yeah Randy, its me. Did John tell you about me coming to see you?"

"Yeah Sam, he did. He told me that you will be at the hotel when you arrive." Said Randy as he started to move in and out of Janelle slowly. She buried her head into his neck as he continued, "Have you arrived here yet?"

"Yeah, and I am in a taxi just leaving the airport. I'm coming by the arena so that I can see you and then we can head to the hotel together." Said Sam.

Randy stopped moving as he felt his body tense up. He held onto Janelle tightly as he said, "You're coming to the arena?"

Janelle starts to rub his sides as Sam said, "Yep. I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

"Great. I cant wait to see you." Said Randy.

"Me neither baby." Said Sam. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok baby." He said as they hung up. After he hung up, he looked at Janelle and said, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't worry about it. I know she's your wife and she has first priority." Said Janelle. "I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks." He said as he slid out of her.

"No problem." She said as she hopped down from the counter to get dressed. "I wished that we had a chance to finish."

After they got dressed, Randy pulled her closer to him as he said, "Me too, but I promise that I'm going to make it up to you."

"I know." She said as she smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. As they broke the kiss, she rubs his arm as she looks into his eyes. "Well I better go before we get caught."

"Ok. I'll see you at the bar tonight." Said Randy.

She nodded as she was leaving. After she left, Randy sat down on the couch and sighed. He was so busy thinking that he didn't hear John come in.

"Hey man, you ready?"

Randy jumped up as he looked at John. John smiled as he said, "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's ok." Said Randy as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. As him and John walked to the exit, he continued, "I thought you were going with Janelle to the hotel?"

"Well, I was until I saw her coming out of your dressing room. She told me about Sam meeting you here, so I told her to go ahead while I came to check up on you. Don't worry, I sent Ted with her so she wouldn't be alone just in case she runs into Sam."

"Thanks man." Said Randy.

"No problem." Said John as they left the building. They got to Randy's car at the same time as Sam arrived. They put their things in the car and got in and went straight to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys, here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

***At the bar***

As soon as Ted and Janelle walked in, they heard someone say, "Hey guys, up here." They looked up to see Melina, Dave and the gang waving down at them.

"Well, I guess we better go up and join them." Said Janelle.

"We could, but lets get a drink first." Said Ted as he led her over to the bar. As they arrived at the bar, they gave the bartender their order. As they got their drinks, they went upstairs to join the rest of the gang.

"About time you got here." Said Amy as she was tipsy.

Janelle laughed as she said, "You couldn't wait until I get here to start celebrating?"

"Nope, you were too slow." Said Melanie as she was tipsy as well.

"Well I'll remember that next time when I help plan your birthday parties." Said Janelle as everyone laughed.

"True. If it wasn't for you taking your time, we wouldn't have those amazing parties every year." Said Amy as Melanie nodded.

"Really?" asked John Morrison.

"Its true. She did most of the planning for my party." Said John Cena as he came up to the table with Randy and Sam behind him.

"How did you know what we were talking about?" said Dave as they sat down.

"We heard Amy all the way from the stairs." Said John as everyone laughed. Amy blushed as Cena continued, "Its ok, we all did it before."

"Sure did." Said Dave as everyone nodded. Amy calmed down as she said "Thanks guys."

"No problem." They said.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm going to go dance." Said Melanie as she grabbed Matt. "Come on Matt, you're coming with me."

As Matt started to protest, Melanie had already pulled him down the stairs.

"Poor Matt. He don't know what he's in for." Said Amy as her and Janelle grinned.

"Why?" said Natalya.

"Because once she starts dancing, you cant get her to stop." Said Janelle.

"Well, she would get along well with all of us." Said Beth as everyone agreed.

"I'm not going to let Melanie have all the fun. I'm going to join her." Said Melina as she grabbed Dave's hand. "Care to dance with me?"

"Sure." He said as he smiled at Melina as they head out to the floor. Soon after, everyone headed out to the floor to dance.

About two hours later as Janelle was dancing with Dave, she started to feel a little light headed. "Dave, do you mind if I go outside and get some fresh air?"

"I don't mind." Said Dave. "Do you need me to come with you?"

"I'm going to be ok." She said. "Just stay here and have fun."

"Ok. Just be careful." He said. She nodded as she left to go into the lobby.

As she entered the lobby, she felt someone grab her and led her to a seclued area. She looked up to see Randy looking back at her.

"Randy, what are you doing out here?" She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her closer. "I just came back from my hotel room. Sam's up there resting at the moment. I was just going back to the bar to be with you guys when I saw you walking out. So I came over to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine. I was just coming out here to get some fresh air, that's all." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok." Said Randy. "You know I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know." She said as she looked up at him. As they locked eyes, Randy pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before she felt Randy pick her up propped her against the wall.

"Randy, you think this is a good idea?" she said as she looked into his eyes.

He looked back at her as he pulls her pants down. "Yeah, it is. Remember I promised that I was going to make it up to you for what happened earlier?"

"Yeah, I remember, but I didn't know that it would be…" Janelle started as she felt Randy slide into her again. She closed her eyes as she wraps her arms around him.

"You ok baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am Randy. Don't worry." She said as he started moving in and out of her.

"Ok, I was just checking." He said he held her closer to him. As Randy started to move faster inside her, they started to hear Sam talking to John a few feet away from where they were located. Randy held onto Janelle tightly as they heard Sam say, "John, have you seen Randy?"

"I haven't seen him Sam. The last time I seen him was when you and him went upstairs to his room. I thought he was still up there."

"Nope, he left to come back down here to be with you guys." Said Sam.

While they were talking, Janelle said, "Randy, give me your phone. Sam's going to call."

"Ok." He said as he handed her his phone. She put it on vibrate as Randy started to move in and out of her faster. Sure enough, his phone started to vibrate as Sam's number flashed on the screen.

"Thanks baby." Randy whispered as he buried his head into her shoulder.

"No problem baby. I just don't want us to get caught, that's all." She said as she felt Randy's arms tighten around her. They were both getting closer and they knew it. As she felt Randy trying to hold back, she whispers into his ear, "Don't hold back baby, just go with the flow."

"Ok." He said as he closed his eyes. He held her tightly as both of them reached their peak. After they caught their breaths, Randy rubbed her back as he said, "Thanks baby for keeping me out of trouble. If you didn't put my phone on vibrate, we would have gotten caught."

"No problem. I just don't want to put your marriage in jeopardy, that's all. She seems like a nice girl."

"She really is. I don't want to lose her just like I don't want to lose you. I need you just as much as I need her."

"I need you too." Said Janelle as Randy slid out of her and put her back onto the ground.

After they both pulled up and straightened out their clothes, Randy turned to her as he said, "We cant let no one see us leave together, so I'm going to leave first and then I'm going to text you when its all clear. Ok?"

"Ok." She said. Randy leaned down and kissed her. "See you in a bit."

She nodded as Randy left. After a few minutes, she received a text from Randy saying that it was clear. As she walked out and head back to the bar, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Ted.

"I'm sorry Ted." She said.

"Its ok honey." He said. "I was just heading back to my room. You want to come with me?"

"Sure, but I have to check on Amy and Melanie first to see if they are ok." As she started to walk towards the bar, Ted grabbed her arm.

"They are ok. In fact, Dave told them how you were out here and they sent me to look for you. So they know where you are." Said Ted.

She smiled at him as she said, "Well since you put it that way, I'll go with you."

He smiled at her as he said, "Great. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her to the elevators.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well guys, here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy reading it. I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now onto reading, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

As they got in, she grabbed her phone and sent a text to Randy letting him know that she's hanging out with Ted. He texted her back telling her to be careful. After the elevator stopped on Ted's floor, they stepped out and went to Ted's room. He opened the door and let them in.

"You can sit down anywhere you want." Said Ted as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Ted." She said as she sat down on his bed.

"No problem. You going to be ok in here by yourself? I'm going to go take a shower."

"You don't have to worry, go right ahead." She said as she smiled at him.

"Ok." Ted said as he walked into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time."

As Ted closed the door, Janelle sighed as she lay back on the bed. _What have I gotten myself into?_ What she didn't realize is that Randy was thinking the same thing. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. Standing on the other side was another woman.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my boyfriend's room?" said the lady as she barged right in.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Said Janelle pissed. "Then it wouldn't help for you to say excuse me."

"Like I would answer to you." Said the girl as she walked closer to her. "I came to see my boyfriend. Now, if I were you, I would leave."

"What if I don't?" asked Janelle as she stared at her.

"Well, I would have to do this." Said the lady as she drew back her hand. As she started to slap Janelle, she felt someone grab her arm. She looked back to see that it was Ted.

"Maryse, what the hell are you doing?" said Ted.

"I came to see you, but I was going to take out the trash first."

"Well, there's the door." Said Janelle. "You can see yourself out."

At that time Maryse was pissed. She looked at Ted as she said, "You going to let her talk to me like that?"

Ted smirked at her and said, "You bet I am."

"Ted, why are you doing this?" said Maryse.

"Because I can. Maryse, you just don't barge in here and try to take over. This is my room and I can do whatever I want. So, if I were you, I would leave."

"Can we at least talk about this?"

"I think you made it clear when you called earler to break up with me. So I have nothing to say to you." Said Ted.

At this moment Maryse was livid. "I think you are making a mistake Ted."

"Honey, the only mistake I see in here is you." Said Janelle as she smirked at her. "You were stupid enough to give up a great guy like him and then you see him with someone like me, you want him back. You're not fooling me."

At this time Maryse was speechless. Ted laughed as he said, "Well Maryse, I think its time for you to go."

Maryse looked at both of them as she said, "Well this isn't over yet." And with that, she left the room.

After she closed the door, Janelle closed her eyes as she tried to calm down. "I'm sorry Ted."

"For what?" He said as he went over to her. "No girl has ever told her off like you just did and to top it off, you took up for me. I can't be mad at you for that."

"I know, but now she's going to try to get rid of me to come back to you."

"Don't worry about that honey, I'll make sure she won't." Ted said. He then grinned at her as he continued, "But I know I don't have to worry about anything because I know you can handle yourself."

"Well, I'm glad that you have that confidence in me." She said as she smiled back at him. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I have an idea." Said Ted as he looked at her. "You helped me out earlier today and I'm grateful for that."

"No problem." She said as she looked back at him. "I was glad to help."

"I know." Said Ted as he rubs her arm. As they continue to look at each other, Ted leaned down and kissed her softly. As she kissed him back, his phone rings. They sighed as he grabbed his phone. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked at her.

"I understand." She said as she nodded. As he answered his phone, she went into the living room to watch television while waiting on him to finish. As she continued to wait on him, she suddenly fell asleep.

***Meanwhile with Melanie and Amy***

"Guys, I had an amazing time tonight." Said Melanie as they reached the guys hotel room.

"We did too." Said Matt as they walked in. Melanie and Amy looked at the room in awe. It had a big living room and two separate bedrooms.

"How did you guys get such a great room?" asked Amy.

"Well, Matt and I arrived here late. When we checked in, this room was the only one available. So we were lucky to get it." Said John Morrison as Matt nodded.

"Yeah, very lucky." Said Melanie.

"But not as lucky as you are going to be right now." Said Matt as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"What do you mean?" asked Melanie as Matt grabbed her hand and started to pull her into his room. Melanie smiled as she looked at Amy.

Amy smirked back at her as she said, "Have fun!"

"Oh, I will." Said Melanie as the door close behind them.

"Well I know we wont hear anything from them for the rest of the night." Said John as he smiled. As soon as he said that, they heard noises coming from the room. They started to laugh as he continued, "Well, I stand corrected."

"I know. " Amy said as she smiled. "Well since they are having fun, I want to have fun too."

"Me too." Said John as he led her to his room. After they got into his room, they had a couple of drinks while they talked and watched TV. When it got too late, they both took a shower and went to bed, but not before they made love.

When morning came, Amy woke up with a big smile on her face. _That was the best night of my life._ She thought. She turned to her side to see Morrison looking at her.

"Good morning." He said as he smiled at her.

"Good morning to you." She said as she leaned in and kissed him. As they broke the kiss, John smiled at her as he said, "I had fun last night."

"Me too." She said as they got up. "I don't want this day to end."

"Who said it has to? We can hang out all day before Raw if you want to. We can start off by going to breakfast this morning. What do you say?"

"Hell yeah, I want to." She said as she kissed him. "But I need to go home and put on some fresh clothes and pack up some things for my match on Raw tonight."

"Cool. We can go there first and then head out to breakfast."

"Thanks." Amy said as they headed out to the living room to see Matt and Melanie have already left. They left shortly after.

Meanwhile in Ted's room, as Janelle woke up, she realized that she wasn't on the couch, but on the bed. She looked up as she saw Ted smiling down at her. She smiled back at him as she said, "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you."

"Honey, don't apologize. I understand." He said as he brought her closer to him. "You had a rough day yesterday and you needed the rest. As long as you are ok, then I'm good."

"Thanks." She said as she smiled at him.

"No problem." He said as they sat up on the bed. "So what do you want to do today?"

She grinned at him as she said, "You wanted to hang out with me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you wanted to hang out tonight after Raw."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to get started early." He said as he grinned at her.

"I like the way you think DiBiase." She said as she smiled at him. "But I need to go home first to get some clothes and take a shower."

"Ok, we can do that. Just let me go and put on some clothes first and then we will leave." Said Ted as Janelle nodded. He got up and grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

After he walked into the bathroom, Janelle heard her phone ring. She smiled as she saw that it was Randy calling her. She walked out of the room for a minute before she answered. "Hello."

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"I'm good for the most part. What about you?"

"I'm good, but I miss you though."

"I miss you too. I believe this is going to be harder than I thought." Said Janelle as she slid down to the floor.

"Don't say that." Said Randy as he heard her sigh on the other end. "There can be other times we can be together. It will just take time."

"I know it will." Said Janelle as she saw Randy coming down the hall towards her. She smiled as they hung up the phone. "How did you know I was still here?"

"Because I saw both Amy and Melanie leaving the hotel about a half hour ago with Matt and John." He said as he smiled at her. She got up as he continued, "Since I knew you weren't with them, I knew you would be still here with Ted."

"Yeah, that's true." She said as she looked at him. "By the way, where's Sam?"

"She's in my hotel room taking a shower. I told her that I was going to see John for a few minutes." He said as he smirked at her.

Janelle then laughed as she said, "Lying to your wife? Nice job Orton."

"Hey, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

"Well, true, but you know I will see you tonight at Raw too."

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't wait." Said Randy as he moved closer to her. "I wanted to see you before I got too busy and now seems like a good time."

"But we still have to be careful though or otherwise we will get caught."

"I know baby, but just trust me right now. You know I'll always protect you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her gently. They kissed for a few minutes before Randy's phone rang. They broke the kiss as he picked up his phone. "It's Sam. I'll see you tonight."

Janelle nodded as he kissed her and left. She then walked back into Ted's room as he walked out of the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far. I love your input. Now, on to the next chapter! Hope that you enjoy it as much as the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE.**

**A/N: In this chapter, Mike is "The Miz", even though I know you guys probably know that, lol.**

"Ready to go?" said Ted as he smiled at her.

"Yeah." She said as Ted grabbed his key card. They left the hotel and went to her house so that she could shower and change clothes. After they finished, they left her house and went to IHOP for breakfast. As they walked in, they heard someone say, "Hey guys, come join us."

They looked over to see a section blocked off for WWE employees only. Most of their friends were there along with Melanie and Amy. The voice belongs to Jericho.

"Ok." Said Ted as they walked over to the group and sat down in a booth with Mike and John Cena. Since John and Mike were sitting in different seats, Janelle sat by Mike while Ted sat by John.

"I hope that you don't mind me sitting by you Mike." said Janelle as she sat down.

"No, I don't mind. You can sit there." Said Mike as he smiled at her.

"Thanks." She said as she smiled.

The waiter brought her and Ted a menu as Ted said, "What are you guys planning to do today?"

"Well some of us were going to the arena a little early to practice our matches for tonight." Said John.

"Then I heard Jericho and Dave wanted to have a guys' night after Raw tonight. Want to join us?" asked Mike as they looked at Ted.

"I'm not sure. I wanted to hang out with her tonight as well." Said Ted as he nodded at Janelle.

Janelle looked at Ted as she said, "Ted, if you want to go, its fine with me. I don't want to stop you from having fun with the guys."

"You sure about that?" asked Ted as he looked at her.

She smiled at him as she said, "Yeah, I'm sure. I get to hang out with you all day today. Nothing could be better than that. Plus, the divas might be planning something and I can join them."

"True." Said Ted as he laughed. Then he turned to Mike as he said, "Well, I'm in."

"Great. Dave will let us know what time." Said John as the waiter came with their food. After the waiter handed out their food, they thanked the waiter as he left. They then started talking among each other as they ate.

When everyone finished eating, Vince walked through the door with Stephanie.

"Shit, I forgot we had a meeting today." Said Ted.

"Watch your mouth there DiBiase." Said Vince as he glared at him.

Everyone laughed as Ted blushed. "Sorry sir."

"Its ok Ted." Said Vince as he smiled. Then he turned to the group and said, "Hey, where's Randy?"

"Here I am." Said Randy as he walked in with Sam.

"Now we can get started." Said Vince as Randy and Sam went to Ted and John's booth and sat down since it was big enough for six people. As they came over, Janelle stood up to move for them, but Randy grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to move for us, you're ok." He said as she nodded. She sat back down as he sat down next to her while Sam sat down next to Ted. "Can you both see?"

Janelle and Mike nodded as Vince began the meeting. As they were talking about Raw that night and the road to Wrestlemania, Janelle all of a sudden felt cold. She shivered as she tried to pay attention. She looked over to see Sam and some of the divas shivering as well, including Amy and Melanie.

"You both ok?" asked Randy and Ted as they looked at both Sam and Janelle.

"Yeah, just cold." Said Sam while Janelle nodded. Randy gave Sam his jacket and she puts it on.

As Janelle tried to get warm, she felt Mike wrap his arms around her. She looked up at him as he smiled. She instantly started to get warm. "Thanks." She said as she smiled back at him.

"No problem." He said as he nodded at her. They then turned their attention back to Vince before he asked, "Any questions?"

"Do you know who is going into the Hall of Fame this year?" asked Beth.

"We don't know yet, but one of the people we had in mind was the Million Dollar Man." Said Vince as he looked at Ted. "Do you think he would want to be apart of it?"

"Yes sir, I know he would. I'll just have to ask him to make sure its ok." Said Ted as he smiled.

"Great." Said Vince. "Let me know what he said."

Ted nodded his head yes as Vince turned his attention back to the group. "Any other questions or concerns?"

"Yeah, one." Said Stephanie as she got off her phone. "It seems like one of our camera men have gotten sick yesterday, so he's not going to make it tonight. We need to find a fill in for him."

Vince sighed as he said, "Ok, I'll get that taken care of later before the show starts. Unless…" as he turned his attention to Janelle. "You want to take the job Ms. Taylor?"

At this Janelle looked up. "Me?" she asked as Vince nodded.

"Yeah. I knew you worked on the camera crew at FCW a couple of times while Amy was training over there and you did a good job. I just wanted to know if you want to fill in just for tonight? That is if you don't mind."

"Go for it." She heard Mike whisper. She smiled as she said, "I don't mind Vince, I love to do it."

"I'm glad that you agreed to it." Vince said as he smiled at her. He handed her an official backstage pass as he continued, "You will need this when you are backstage so that no one would mistake you as a fan. When you arrive at the arena, stop by my office so that I can give you any other instructions that you might need."

"Ok sir, thanks." Said Janelle as she took the pass.

"No problem." Said Vince. "Now, since that is settled, are there any other questions?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Well, meeting is adjourned. I'll see everyone tonight for Raw."

Everyone thanked Vince as they got up to get ready to leave. As Janelle got up, all of her friends came over to her and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations girl." Said Eve as they all grinned.

"Thanks Eve. I just hope I do well and don't make Vince regret making his decision." Said Janelle as she looked at them.

"Girl, you know you will do great. He sees potential in you. Otherwise he wouldn't have picked you." Said Natalya as everyone nodded.

Janelle grinned as she said, "Well thanks girls."

"No problem, just one thing." Said Melina.

"What's that?"

"When you are filming us, just make sure you get my good side." Said Melina as she smirked.

"Ours too." Said the other girls as they laughed.

"Girls you know I will make you look good on camera. I promise." Said Janelle as she grinned.

"I hope that includes us as well." Said Randy as he walked up with Cena, Morrison, Jericho, Matt, Dave, Cody, Ted and Mike.

"Well, except for Jericho, I can make that happen." Said Janelle as she smirked at him.

"Good." Said Jericho. Then he thought about what she said. "Hey, take that back jerky."

"Nope. If I did, then I would be a hypocrite." She said as they all laughed, including Jericho.

"You know, I never knew how stupid that was until she used my own words against me. Now I know how the fans feel when I call them hypocrites every Monday."

"Don't forget that we are parasites too." Said Melanie as they laughed.

"True. But you wouldn't be who you are if it werent for those promos." Said Amy as everyone agreed.

"Thanks girls." Said Jericho.

"No problem." Said Janelle as they smiled. At that moment Maryse showed up.

"Teddy, we have to go over our storyline for tonight." She said in her French accent.

Janelle rolled her eyes as Ted said, "Maryse, not now. Don't you see that I'm busy?"

"Yeah, with _her_. I don't know what you see in her anyway."

"I could say the same about you, but I already know that answer." Said Janelle.

"You don't know anything about me." Said Maryse.

"Other than you are a complete bitch, I can say that you're right about that." Said Janelle as everyone laughed except Maryse.

"Ted, why are you letting her talk to me like that?" she asked.

"Hey, it's a free country so she can say anything she wants." Said Ted. "Plus you can't be going around thinking that you are better than everyone Maryse."

"I am better than everyone." Said Maryse.

"Maryse, if you are better than everyone else that you claim to be, why are you Ted's valet instead of the Diva's Champ?" said Janelle.

Maryse looked at Janelle as she smirked. Maryse opened her mouth to answer, but Janelle beat her to it. "And don't say because its part of the storyline because you know as well as I do that you could have gotten it changed if you wanted to."

Maryse looked down as she said, "It was a good idea at the time. Plus I thought that it would have helped Teddy and me with our relationship."

"And you see what that have gotten us right?" said Ted. "You got so caught up in the storyline that it put an even bigger strain on our relationship. Plus you broke up with me. I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"Why Ted?" asked Maryse. Then she looked at Janelle as she said, "It's because of her, isn't it?"

"Jealous much Maryse?" said Ted as he was pissed. "Why do you keep putting her in this argument when it has nothing to do with her? It's between us. I just met her yesterday and you act like we're boyfriend and girlfriend already. We're just friends at the moment. I hope that someday she could be my girlfriend, but I don't see that happening right now if you keep butting in and try to ruin her life."

Janelle was shocked when she heard Ted say that about her, but it was short lived when Maryse said, "You don't mean that Ted."

At that moment Janelle was livid. As she was about to say something, she felt someone cover her mouth as they wrapped their arm around her to hold her back. She looked up as she saw that it was Randy. "Calm down baby." He whispered as she nodded.

At this point, Ted and Maryse were yelling at each other while everyone else tried to calm them down, including Sam. As Randy saw this, he knew it was the perfect opportunity to pull her away so that she could calm down. He looked to John for confirmation. When John nodded his head, he began to take her somewhere quiet. As they walked to a secluded area of the restaurant, Janelle leaned against the wall as she sighed. "Thanks Randy for that."

"No problem." He said as he rubbed her arm. "I don't want anything happen to you."

"I don't either, but if Maryse keeps coming around and keeps talking about me that way, I'm going to kick her ass."

Randy sighed as he said, "I knew John and I shouldn't have taught you how to wrestle."

"Why Randy? Is it because you know I can take her?"

"I know for a fact that you could. It's just that I have a feeling that you are going to do something that you're going to regret."

"You don't trust me, do you?" Janelle said as she eyed him. As Randy looked back at her, she knew what the answer was. "I knew it." She said as she started to walk away. But before she got too far, Randy grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Baby, its not that I don't trust you because I do with all my heart. It's just that you mean so much to me right now that I don't know what I'll do if I lost you. I need you here with me." Said Randy as he looked her in the eyes.

"Randy, you know you're not going to lose me. I love you too much to leave you right now." She said as she looked back into his eyes.

"I know." Said Randy as she leaned in and kiss him softly. As they continue to kiss, she felt Randy sit down on the bench behind him as he pulled her into his lap.

"Randy, not now." She said as she felt Randy slide his hand into her jeans.

"Why not baby?" He said as he starts to rub her softly. She closed her eyes as she moaned softly.

"Because we can get caught, remember?" she said as she looked at him. "Plus we are right by the restrooms. Anyone can walk by."

"That won't happen anytime soon because we're the only ones here." Randy said as he rubs her harder. "Vince cleared out all the other customers so that we could have our meeting here in private."

"But..." she started to say but then she felt her body tense up against him.

Randy felt her body against his as he knew she was close. He started to move his fingers in and out of her harder as he felt her release. She moaned softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. After she caught her breath, he looked at her as he said, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am." She said as she leaned in to kiss him again. As their lips are inches away from each other, they both heard someone say, "Randy, where are you?"

"That's Sam." Said Randy as he slid his fingers out of her. She got up off his lap as she gave him a kiss before she went into the bathroom. The door closed just in time as Sam walked closer to him.

"There you are." She said as she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her as he kissed her lips. "I'm sorry that I didn't come back to you guys."

"Its ok, as long as you're with me now, I'm happy." Said Sam as she smiled at him. "Everyone is about to leave, so they sent me to look for you and Janelle."

"She's in the bathroom, so she will be out shortly." Said Randy as he handed Sam his keys. "Why don't you go and start up the car? I'll stay here and make sure she's ok."

"Ok Randy." She said as she took the keys and went outside with the others. As soon as she was out of eyesight, Janelle came out of the restroom.

"She didn't see me did she?" asked Janelle.

"She didn't. She came like a split second after the door closed. So we're lucky we werent caught."

"I know. If we were, I wouldn't forgive myself that I got you into trouble."

"Don't say that. It will take more than that to get me into trouble." Said Randy as he smiled at her.

"Well that's true." She said as they laughed.

Randy then wrapped his arm around her as they started to walk towards the front of the restaurant. "Well let us go before they send someone else to get us."

"True." She said as she smiled at him. "Just let me pay for my breakfast first."

"Ok." Said Randy as they walked up to the counter. Janelle paid for her breakfast and then they headed outside to meet back up with Ted and Sam. They found them at Randy's car talking to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well readers, here is another chapter to this story. I hope that you enjoy this one as much as you do the others. Enjoy reading!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Remember I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

"You guys ready?" said Randy as they reached the car.

"Yes, we are." Said Sam as she smiled at them. Then she looked at Janelle and said, "You ok?"

"Yeah. I just probably need to stay away from her before I do something I regret." She said as she smiled. "Thanks for being concerned about me."

"No problem." Said Sam. She then turned to Randy and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Said Randy as they headed to their cars. "We'll see you guys at the arena."

"Ok." Said Ted and Janelle as they all got in their cars and left to go to their destinations.

***At the arena***

As Amy and Morrison were walking down to the ring, they were met by Layla and Mike.

"Hey guys." Said Amy as they got into the ring.

"Hey." Said both Layla and Mike.

"Ready to practice?" Mike asked both Amy and Layla.

"Yeah, we are because we're ready to put on a great match for tonight." Said Layla.

"You got that right." Said Amy as everyone laughed.

"Well, we're glad that you guys are excited about this." Said Morrison as they began to practice. They practiced all the spots in the match for about a good hour before they called it quits.

"That was great girls." Said Mike as they got out of the ring.

"Thanks." Said both Amy and Layla.

"You girls are going to put on a great match tonight." Said Morrison.

"I hope we make you guys proud." Said Layla.

"You will." Said Mike as they entered backstage.

"Speaking of which, I've seen you trying to get close with my friend at breakfast. What's up with that?" Amy said as she smiled at Mike as he blushed.

"She was cold, so I tried to help her get warm."

"You sure about that?" asked Morrison.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You say that like you are hiding something, like you might have feelings for her. Do you?" Said Layla.

Mike blushed as he said, "You can say that, but I know she doesn't like me more than a friend. She likes Ted anyway. Plus, I'm in love with Eve."

"That's true." Said Morrison. "Plus, I think its something going on between Janelle and Randy too. You can tell it this morning when Randy stopped her from attacking Maryse."

"Yeah, I know. I noticed it yesterday too." Said Amy. "I'll have to ask her about it when she gets here. But I hope it's nothing more than friends."

"Me too, especially that he's married." Said Layla as they reached the locker rooms.

"Yeah, I know." Said Mike. "Well, let's get ready for the show tonight."

"Ok." Said Morrison as they all went into the rooms to get ready. Meanwhile Ted, Janelle, Sam, and Randy arrived at the arena.

"I need to go see Vince to get further instructions on what I supposed to do tonight."

"I'll go with you to show you where his office is." Said Sam. "That is if you don't mind Randy."

"I don't mind." Randy said as he nodded at them.

"Thanks." Said Janelle as they took off for Vince's office.

After they were out of earshot, Ted turned to Randy as he said, "How long are you going to keep this up Randy? You are going to hurt both of them if you let this go on a little longer."

Randy looked at Ted in shock as he said, "You know about Janelle and I?"

Ted nodded and said, "John told me before we went to the bar last night."

As they reached Randy's locker room, he invited Ted into the room as he said, "I know man. I had all intentions of being friends with Janelle, but when I saw her again yesterday, all the feelings that I had for her came back. I know she probably loves you too, but I think I just made her confused about everything."

"I know. Honestly, I think I love her too. But I don't know what to do about Maryse. I have a feeling that if I do go out with her, Maryse is going to find a way to screw it up before it gets any further. I mean, when she first told Maryse off, I was relieved because I know she could handle herself. And not to mention, she took up for me."

"I know what you mean. She always takes up for people she cares about." Said Randy. Then he looked at Ted and continued, "If you knew that much about her and me, why didn't you do anything? I mean, you should hate my guts right now."

"The reason that I haven't done anything is because you guys had a history together before I came along. Plus I know that you guys are trying to work it out so that you can be friends for Sam's sake. I don't want to hurt her, I just want her to be happy."

"She is when she is with you. I could tell that while we hung out all day today. But like you said, I can see Maryse trying to break you guys up before you and her start dating. What I wanted to know is: Why is Maryse jealous all of a sudden?"

Ted looked down as he said, "I don't know. I guess she sees Janelle as a threat and thought that I wouldn't find anyone to replace her. I mean, it seems like I can talk to Janelle about anything and she gets it. I couldn't do that with Maryse."

"I know. That's the same reason why I fell in love with her. I really don't want to hurt her either, but I think she's better off with you than me. That is, if you want to be with her."

"I do want to be with her, but I don't know how she feels about me. Plus I had seen the interaction between her and Miz at breakfast. They were getting pretty cozy with each other." Said Ted.

"Ted, were you looking at the same thing I was? You knew it was cold in that restaurant this morning. Since either you or she didn't have a coat, Mike took it upon himself to warm her up. Plus, he's dating Eve and I know he wouldn't break up with her for Janelle. Janelle's not that type of person to break up a relationship."

"True." Said Ted. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Randy.

"It's me." Said Sam.

"Come in." said Randy as the door opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey guys." Said Sam as she closed the door.

"Hey Sam." Said the guys.

"Janelle will be here shortly. She's getting last minute instructions on what to do when the show starts." Said Sam as she sat down by Randy.

"Thanks." Said Ted as the guys finished getting ready.

"No problem." Said Sam.

At that moment, Janelle walked in with a video camera. "Hey guys." She said as she sat down beside Ted while she laid her head on Ted's shoulder. Instantly Ted wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey." They said as they looked at her.

"You ok?" asked Randy.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I didn't know this would be a lot of work. I have to film all of the backstage segments tonight."

"Don't worry about it, I know you will do great." Said Ted.

"Thanks." Said Janelle as she smiled at him.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." said Randy.

The door opens and a stage tech stuck his head in the locker room. "Janelle, you're wanted for a test run."

"Ok." Said Janelle as she got up. She looked at Sam as she asked, "Are you going to be in here or with the divas later?"

"I'm going to be in here until Randy's match and then I'm going to be with the divas." Said Sam.

"Cool. I think my last segment is Randy walking backstage heading towards the ring before his match. I'll meet you then."

"Ok." Said Sam.

"You're taping me walking towards the ring?" asked Randy.

Janelle laughed as she said, "Believe it or not, it's true. Not only that, I have to tape Ted and Maryse as well." When she said Maryse's name, she flinched.

At that moment, Ted went up to her and said, "Don't worry about her baby. If she tries to do anything, I'll take care of her."

"Thanks Ted." She said as she smiled at him. "But you don't have to."

"It's ok. I see that you are feeling stressed out and you don't need any more stress. I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Janelle said as she kissed him before she left with the stage tech. After she left, Ted turned to Randy and whispered 'thank you' as Randy nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates lately. To make it up to you guys, I will post two chapters. Hope that you enjoy them. Also I would like to thank all of you who gave a review. They mean so much to me. Now onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters.**

As Janelle followed the stage tech guy to the first location she smiled to see that it was Amy and John Morrison standing there. She smiled at them as she said, "Well, I guess that I have to film you guys' segment first."

"Cool." Said Amy as they smiled.

"Do you guys know what your segment is going to be about?"

"Yeah, I'm going to congratulate her on winning her match and then probably offer to train her if she needs more training. But judging by what I have seen what you do so far, you really don't need it." Said John Morrison.

"Really? Thanks." Said Amy as John nodded.

"Well, it looks like I'm ready." Said Janelle. "I know both of you guys will do great, so I don't have to wish you good luck."

"Well thanks." They both said as they got into place. After Janelle got ready, she gave them the signal as the director called action.

***Segment***

Amy was walking backstage excited about her win against Layla until she bumped into John Morrison.

"I'm sorry." Said Amy as she regained her balance.

"Don't be. I bumped into you as well, so we're even." Said John as they both smiled at each other.

"True." Said Amy.

"Anyway, congratulations on your match. You did a great job out there."

"Well thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Said Amy as she smiled at him.

"No problem. You're very talented." Said John Morrison.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not as good as you. I wish that I can do some of those high flying moves that you do."

"If you want, I can teach you sometime. It would be no problem."

"Cool, it's a date." Said Amy as she smiled at him as she walked away.

***End Segment***

"Great job you guys." Said Janelle after she stopped filming.

"Thanks." Said both Morrison and Amy.

"Is this all you have to do tonight?" asked Morrison.

"For you guys it is, but not for the whole show. I have to film all backstage segments." Said Janelle.

"I know you can do it." Said Amy.

"Thanks dude." Said Janelle. "Well, I'll talk to you guys later, I have to go film the next segment."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." Said Amy as Janelle nodded. They left to go their separate ways.

After she got through filming all of the backstage segments, Janelle walked into Vince's office. At that moment, they were in the main event with Randy and John Cena teaming up going against Mike and Ted. "Mr. McMahon, I'm done with filming all the backstage segments." She said as she handed him the camera back.

"Honey, you can call me Vince. Mr. McMahon makes me sound old." He said as they laughed.

"Ok Vince." She said as he took the camera from her.

"Please sit down." He said as they both sat down. "I just wanted to let you know that you did a good job in filming all of the segments tonight. Since that you did a good job tonight, I want to offer you a proposition: Would you like to work with us and become a part of the filming crew here?"

Janelle looked at him shocked as she said, "You mean I get to do this on a weekly basis?"

Vince grinned as he said, "Yes you will, but as an alternate. What that means is that you will help out with the backstage segments, but if anytime we need someone to fill in with the camera crew, you will be the first one we'll call."

Janelle smiled as she said, "I'll take the job. Thanks Vince." She said as she shook his hand.

"No problem. Now I have the paperwork here so all we need for you to do is to sign them and you will be on your way."

"Ok." Said Janelle as she signed the contract. "Here you go."

"Thanks Janelle and welcome to the WWE." Said Vince as they shook hands.

"No problem." Said Janelle as she left and walked to the Divas locker room. As she entered, she saw most of the Divas in there except for The Bellas, Kelly, Maryse and Melanie. "Girls, guess what?" she said as she sat down on the bench beside Beth.

"Well judging by that grin on your face, I can tell Vince probably offered you a job on the filming crew and you accepted." Said Natalya.

Janelle looked at her in shock as she said, "How did you know?"

"All of us got together and put in a word for you. We all saw how great the pretaped segments were and told Vince to watch the show. We guess he was impressed with what he saw." Said Eve.

"You girls really didn't have to do that for me, but I appreciate it. Thank you." Said Janelle as she smiled at them.

"No problem." Said Melina.

"But what about Aaliyah." Said Amy.

Janelle sighed as she said, "I will most likely have to bring her with me."

"Who's Aaliyah?" asked Layla.

"My daughter. She'll be 3 months old next week. I don't know if it's safe for her to travel that young."

"You can ask Stephanie, she will know." Said Layla.

"I most likely will." Said Janelle as she sighed.

"But what about her dad? Can't you leave her with him for a few months until she gets old enough to travel?" asked Mickie.

Janelle at that moment tensed up. She couldn't tell them the real truth that Aaliyah's dad was actually Randy, especially while Sam's there. No one knows about their history except for John, who also knows about Randy being the father of Aaliyah as well.

As she was about to open her mouth, Amy answered for her. "Aaliyah's dad was a real jerk. He cheated on Janelle after she found out she was pregnant."

"Is that true?" said Michelle as Janelle nodded.

"Well in that case, bring her on the road with you, I would love to see her." Said Melina as everyone agreed.

"I will." Said Janelle as she smiled.

"Well since you got the job with us, we need to go out and celebrate." Said Beth as everyone agreed. Suddenly Janelle's phone rang. As she answered her phone, she felt her face drop.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Said Janelle as she hung up the phone. As she looked at the girls, she continued, "Sorry girls, I would have to take a rain check for tonight. My sitter's mom just went to the hospital and I have to go pick up Aaliyah. I'll have to see you tomorrow. But still go out and have fun."

"Want me and Melanie to come with you?" asked Amy.

"Not really. You girls go and have fun. We can have fun tomorrow when we leave." Said Janelle as she headed to the door. "See you girls tomorrow."

"Ok." Said the girls as Janelle left. They then got ready to head to the club that night.

A/N: In case you are wondering, Aaliyah is the daughter of Janelle and Randy. After the one night stand they had, she became pregnant and as of this moment, she hasn't told him about her yet. That will come in the next chapter. I hope that it will answer some of your questions. Also, let me clear up one more thing. In this chapter, the guy that Amy was referring to was Janelle's ex boyfriend she had after she slept with Randy. When they started dating, she was already pregnant but didn't know it at the time. They never were intimate with each other as well because of how he was towards her. Hope that clears up everything for you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter that I have promised to everyone. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I was writing it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

After the show was over, everyone went to the club to have fun before they left the next day. Randy had dropped Sam off at the airport before he arrived. As he was about to get out of his hummer, his phone rang. It was John.

"Hey John, what's up?" Randy said as he answered the phone.

"Hey man, where are you?" asked John.

"I'm in the parking lot at the club. I'll be inside in just a minute."

"Randy, before you come in, can you go by Janelle's house to check up on her? The girls said that something went wrong and she left before Raw ended."

Randy at this moment became worried. "Ok John, I'll go and check on her. I hope it's nothing serious."

"Same here." Said John.

"I'll let you know when I get there." Said Randy as he pulled out of the club parking lot.

"Thanks man." John said as they hung up. Randy then arrived to the girls' apartment. After he got out, he went to the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" asked Janelle.

"Janelle, it's me." Said Randy.

"Umm, just a second." Said Janelle. Randy then heard the door open as Janelle let him inside.

As she closed the door behind him, Randy went over to her as he said, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Randy. Something just came up, so I had to come back home."

"What could be so important that you had to skip out on celebrating with us on getting a job with the WWE?" asked Randy.

As Janelle was about to say something, they heard crying in the living room. "Shit." Said Janelle as she ran into the living room.

Randy followed her and as he entered the living room, he saw Janelle sitting on the sofa holding a baby girl in her arms. He walked closer to her and sat down beside her as he said, "She's yours isn't she?"

Janelle nodded her head as she said, "Yeah she is."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked her as he looked at her.

"I couldn't Randy."

"Yes you could have. All those times we talked, you never said anything about being pregnant."

"That's because I was afraid to tell you. I've seen how you react to certain things and if I would have told you, you would hate me." she said as she looked at him.

"What made you think that? I would never hate you. Unless there is something else you're not telling me." said Randy and then his eyes went wide. "She's my daughter, isn't she?"

Janelle nodded her head as she looked at the floor. "Yes she is. I knew if I told you, you probably would have thought that I trapped you into getting me pregnant and that wasn't the case at all. I would never do that to you. You already have a good life with Sam and I didn't want to mess that up for you."

"Babe, don't talk or think like that." Said Randy as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know you're not that type of person who would do something like that. Plus, I had a feeling she was mine when I laid eyes on her."

"You did?"

"Yeah because I remembered you telling me that I was your last." Said Randy as he smirked at her. "Plus she looks about 3 months old, so it adds up that she was conceived that night."

"True." Said Janelle as she looked at him. She then looked down and saw that Aaliyah was sleeping. "Want to hold her?"

Randy nodded as Janelle handed her to him. He smiled at her as he rocked her a bit as she stayed asleep. He looked at Janelle as he said, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Aaliyah. Aaliyah Michelle Orton. She was born on November 8, 2010, at 10:45 am. But most of my friends think she has my last name, including Melanie and Amy."

"So Orton is her actual last name?" he asked as she nodded.

"Besides us, the only people who know are the doctors, Nate, who is my boss at Chili's, and John, who is her Godfather."

"You mean as in Cena?" Randy asked as she nodded. "I can't believe John knew all this time and didn't tell me. I'm going to have a talk with him."

"Please don't be mad at him. I told him not to tell you. I'm sorry."

"You really went out of your way to keep that night a secret from everyone." said Randy as she nodded. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to keep you out of trouble with Sam. If she knew about it, there would have been a chance that she would have gotten a divorce from you and most likely gain custody of Alanna. You would be miserable and I wouldn't live with myself because I know I'm the one that caused it." Said Janelle.

Randy wrapped his free arm around Janelle and brought her closer to him. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I wouldn't have been in that much trouble because what you didn't know was that Sam and I were separated that night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were having problems in our marriage and we thought that it would be better if we separated for a while. That night I was still miserable, so after the show, John wanted me to hang out with him and the guys. That's why we were at Chili's that night. When I met you, I had no intentions on falling in love with you, but my feelings for you changed when we hung out that night. When she called that morning, she wanted us to talk. So we got everything sorted out and had no problems since."

"I can tell because you and her are closer than ever." Said Janelle as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I just don't know what to do when she comes to see you while Aaliyah and I will be on the road with you now since I got the job."

"You don't have to worry about it right now. We'll worry about it when that time comes." Said Randy as he tightens his arm around her. "Right now, you just need to get some sleep."

"I know. I just need to put her to bed first. I already gave her a bath." Said Janelle.

"No, let me do it, just stay here." Said Randy as Janelle nodded. Randy got up and went up to the crib that was set up in the living room. He kissed Aaliyah's forehead and carefully laid her down as he said, "Good night princess." As he turned around, he saw Janelle lying back on the sofa as she was asleep already. Randy smiled at her as he sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him. "Goodnight baby." He said as he kissed her forehead as well. He made himself comfortable against Janelle and went to sleep.

A/N: The reason that I named their daughter Aaliyah is because first of all, it is an unique name. The second reason was that when I was writing this chapter, it was the 10th anniversary of Aaliyah's death (RIP Aaliyah). So I decided to honor her in this story. Hope that clears up everything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. Tonight, I'm going to post two chapters for this story. Hope you guys enjoy them. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

The next morning, Janelle woke up to a knock on the door. As she got up, she accidently woke up Randy.

"Babe?" He said as he yawned.

She kissed him as she said, "Go back to sleep, I'm ok."

Randy nodded as he went back to sleep. Janelle picked up Aaliyah as she went to the door. Standing on the other side was John.

"Hey John, come in." she said as she stood aside so he can come in.

"Hey." Said John as he closed the door. As they started towards the living room, he asked, "Is Randy still here?"

"Yeah." She said as she nodded her head towards Randy who was still asleep on the couch.

"Does he know about Aaliyah?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah he knows. I told him last night." She said. "I wished that I could have had the chance to tell him earler but I was scared of what he would have done."

"Babe, its ok." Said John as he took Aaliyah from her. Aaliyah smiled at him as he continued, "I know for a fact that he wouldn't hurt you. He loves you so much that he would do anything for you."

"Really?" she said as John nodded. Janelle sighed as she continued, "I just want him to be happy, that's all."

"Me too." Said John. He then looked down at Aaliyah as he said, "Want me to feed her?"

"Sure, that is if you don't mind. I still have to go pack our clothes and take a shower."

"Go right ahead, she'll be fine." Said John as he smiled at her. "If you don't mind, I want to spend some time with her before we leave."

"John, you know I don't mind, you're her Godfather. Her diaper bag is on the kitchen table. If you need to take some bottles with you, they are in the refrigerator." Said Janelle as John nodded. She smiled at him as she said, "Thanks."

"No problem babe, just go and get ready. She's in good hands." Said John as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded as she headed upstairs while John went to refrigerator to grab one of Aaliyah's bottles. As he was doing this, he didn't see Randy sneak by him and headed upstairs to see Janelle. When he reached her room, he opened the door without knocking. Janelle looked up in shock as he closed the door. As he walked closer to her, she asked, "Randy, what are you doing up here?"

Instead of answering her, Randy leaned in and kissed her. She hesitated at first, but then gave in as she kissed him back. As they took off their clothes, Randy pushed her on her bed. As he got on top of her, she looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Are you sure its ok for us to do this?"

"As long as we're quiet, we're good." whispered Randy as he slowly slid inside her. Janelle wraps her arms around his neck as they continue to make love as quietly as they could. After they finished, he kissed her as he rolled them over so that she is lying on top of him.

Janelle looked into his eyes as she said, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Aaliyah sooner."

"Don't be sorry. I know it was hard on you because of our situation. But now since she's in my life, I'm going to help you with her, no matter what."

Janelle smiled at him as she said, "Thanks, but I don't want to be a burden to you."

Randy sighed as he said, "Baby, you're not. That little girl in there is our daughter and I want to be apart of her life. Please don't make me miss out on her growing up."

"I'm not going to Randy. I want you to be apart of her life so much, I'm not going to deny that. I just have to figure out how to keep it a secret from everyone since I'm going to be working with you guys."

Randy tightened his arm around her as he said, "I know. Don't worry about it right now, we'll work something out."

"Ok." Said Janelle as she lays her head on his shoulder while he held her closer to him. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Randy's phone rang.

He sighs as he grabbed his phone and answers it. "Hello."

"Randy, where are you?" asked Dave.

"I'm at the girls' apartment. Remember John sent me here to check up on Janelle last night."

"Yeah, I know. But you were supposed to meet with us guys for breakfast this morning."

"I know and I'm on my way. Just give me a few minutes."

"Ok. See you when you get here." Said Dave as they hung up the phone.

Randy sighed as he looked at Janelle. "I wish we could have more time to ourselves."

"It's going to be ok. Since I'm going with you, we will have plenty of chances to be alone." She said as she smiled at him.

"True." He said as they got up off the bed. As Randy got dressed, he looked over at her as he said, "You know we have to tell Ted about her."

"I know." She said as she put on a robe. "I plan on telling him today. I just hope it doesn't make him mad and he goes back to Maryse."

"It won't trust me. He really loves you." He said as he rubs her arms. "We just can't let our feelings get in the way. Plus as I can tell, he's over her."

Janelle nodded as she smiles at him. "Thanks Randy."

"No problem." He said as he kisses her. "Well, I have to go and meet the guys."

"Ok. John wanted to spend time with Aaliyah before we leave, so you can spend time with her too if you want."

"Thanks. I will." Said Randy as he smiled at her. Then he looked at her as he continued, "Tell you what. Let me call the airport for you and book you and her on the same flight as John, Ted, and I. That way, we all can be together."

"That sounds like a plan." She said. "Just let me know what time. I have to finish packing for us both and then get dressed and meet the divas for lunch."

"I think we guys are going to lunch with them too. So I'll tell you then. If we don't, I'll call you and tell you to meet me at the airport."

"Ok. Just let me know." Said Janelle as he nodded. As Randy started to leave the room, Janelle called back to him. "Randy, can you do something for me later before we leave?"

"Sure babe." Said Randy as he walked closer to her. "What is it?"

"I need to go to the doctor to get proof that you are Aaliyah's dad just in case no one will believe me. I want to know can you come with me to get it done before we leave."

Randy placed his hand on her shoulder. "You really don't have to go through all that because in my heart, I know she's mine. But I understand where you are coming from. My parents are going to ask questions when they meet her. Plus I need proof if Sam finds out. I'll do it for you."

"Thanks Randy." She said as she looked down.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know. I just have that feeling, especially with Sam finding out."

"Don't think too much about it. I'll take care of it. In fact, I'll have John meet me at the hospital after we eat breakfast." Said Randy as she nodded. He then kissed her before he left the room. She then went to take a shower and then finish packing. When she started to walk downstairs with her bags, she saw Amy and Melanie in the living room.

"Hey you guys." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Hey." they said. Amy looked at her as she said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am." She said as she nodded. She then looked at them as she continued, "Wait, how long have you been here?"

"Since John left with Aaliyah and that was a few minutes ago. He said that he was going to meet us at lunch." Said Melanie.

"Ok." Said Janelle.

"Did you call Nathan and told him the news?" asked Amy as they took their stuff and loaded up Amy's truck.

"Yeah, I called as soon as I got home last night. He told me that I can come back to work at anytime that I wanted to since I was one of his best workers." Said Janelle as they got in.

"He told me that too." Said Melanie as they laughed. "But I know I probably won't though."

"Yeah, I know." Said Janelle as they left and headed off to meet up with all the other divas at the mall.

After they arrived, Amy turned around and asked, "Janelle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said as she started to feel nervous.

"What's the deal with you and Randy? Judging by your actions for the past two days, is there something going on between you two?"

Janelle felt her body tense up as she said, "If I tell you guys, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone? Not even the other divas or the guys."

"Dude, you know we always have your back." Said Melanie.

"Thanks." Said Janelle. She sighed as she continued, "Remember that night about a year ago when Raw was here?"

"Yeah, I remember. Melanie and I went to the show that night and you wanted to come but couldn't get off of work. And then we went to Amber's party after the show." Said Amy.

"Yeah. What you guys didn't know was after the show, some of the guys came to Chili's that night to eat. When I got off that night, my car wouldn't start. I tried calling one of you girls to come pick me up, but neither one of you had your phones on. So I called one of my guy friends to come and pick me up. When I was waiting on him, Randy came out and offered to take me home. But instead of taking me home, I hung out with him for the rest of the night. Well, while we were hanging out in his hotel room, one thing led to another and we had a one night stand. After we did it, we both felt so bad that we made a promise to not tell anyone or bring it up because of the fact that he cheated on Sam with me."

At that moment Amy gasped, "So that means that …"

"Randy is Aaliyah's real dad." Janelle finished it for her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Melanie.

"Because of two reasons: I didn't want to stir up trouble regarding Randy's marriage to Sam and also Amy was training to become a wrestler. I didn't want people to think that I slept with Randy in order for her to get a job within the WWE since he's one of the top guys on the roster." Said Janelle as she looked down at her hands.

At that moment, Amy reached over and gave her a hug. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that. But thanks for looking out for me though."

"No problem." Janelle said as they got out of the car. They went into the mall where they met up with the other divas to shop. After they finished, they all went back to their cars and headed to the restaurant to meet the guys. As they arrived, they saw all the guys outside waiting for them, including John with Aaliyah. They parked their cars and got out to meet the guys.

"Hey guys." Said the girls as all of them went into the restaurant.

"Hey girls." Said the guys. As they sat down at a table together, Eve laughed as she looked at John. "John, who's little girl have you kidnapped?"

"Apparently she's mine." Said Janelle as John blushed. Everyone laughs.

"Why does John have her instead of you?" said Natalya.

"John's her Godfather; he wanted to spend time with her before we left." Said Janelle.

All the girls awed as John blushed again. They got to know more about Aaliyah before the waiter came to take their orders. As he was taking their orders, Janelle looked over at Ted as she whispered, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded as the waiter left. As everyone was talking among themselves, Janelle looked at Ted as she said, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about her when we met."

"Honey, don't worry about it. John and Randy told me the whole story. I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" she said as he nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought that if you knew about her, you will hate me and go back to Maryse."

Ted grabbed her hand and said, "I wouldn't hate you for that. Your relationship with Randy is in the past. As for Maryse, it would take a lot for me to go back to her. I love you."

Janelle smiled at him as she said, "I love you too. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know either." He said as he smiled back at her. At that time, their food came. Everyone talked as they ate. After they ate, they went to pay for their food and left to go to the airport. As they entered the airport, Randy handed her a plane ticket.

Janelle looked up at him as she said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Said Randy as he smiled at her.

"How much do I owe you for the ticket?"

"Babe, you don't owe me anything. I got it."

"Ok, but you know I just don't feel right taking anything from you."

"You're not. It's the least that I can do so that I can get to know my daughter." Said Randy as he smiled.

"Well thanks." Janelle said as she smiled at him.

"No problem." He said as they got in line and boarded the plane. As they got settled in, the plane took off and headed to the next city, which was Washington DC.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the second chapter I'm posting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

After arriving in Washington DC and arriving at the hotel, Amy, Janelle and Melanie met in the lobby with the others to figure out room assignments before checking in. After a few minutes, they had it settled. Most of the guys were staying with their girlfriends except for Janelle, Natalya, and Michelle. Since John and Mickie broke up and she's rooming with Punk, John is rooming with Michelle. So that left Janelle, Natalya, Ted, and Randy.

Before Ted opened his mouth to ask Janelle if she wanted to room with him, Natalya spoke up instead. "Ted, do you think we can room together?"

Before Ted said anything, he looked at Janelle. She whispered to him, _I trust you._ He smiled as he turned to Natalya and said, "Sure we can."

"Thanks." Said Natalya as Ted nodded.

"So Janelle that leaves you and me. You want to room together?" asked Randy.

"Sure, that is if you can put up with her crying from time to time." Said Janelle as she grinned.

"It's no problem. I had to go through the same thing with Alanna, so I'm use to it." Said Randy.

"Well, it looks like I have no other choice then." Said Janelle as everyone laughed.

"Ok, then its settled." Said Jericho. "Now its time to check in."

Everyone headed up to get checked in. After they got checked in, Randy gave her the keycards as he grabbed their bags.

"You didn't have to do that Randy, I would have gotten my bags." Janelle said as she grabbed Aaliyah's carrier and they head to the elevator.

"Babe, its ok. You already have your hands full with her. I got it." Said Randy as he looked at her.

"Ok." She said as they got on the elevator. Once on the elevator, she sighed as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder.

Randy wrapped his arm around her as he said, "Tired?"

"Not really, just stressed out."

"You just need some rest, that's all. When we get to our room, just lie down for a few minutes. You'll be fine." Said Randy as he looked at her.

"I will after I feed Aaliyah." Said Janelle.

"Don't worry about it, I'll feed her. It'll give me a chance to be with her while you get your rest." Said Randy as he held her tightly against him.

"Ok." Janelle said while they looked at Aaliyah. She was looking at them smiling. Janelle chuckled as she continued, "She even has your smile."

"That's because she's an Orton." Randy said as they laughed. When the elevator stopped at their floor, they walked out and headed towards their room. As they went in and got settled, Randy went and picked up Aaliyah from her car seat. "Hey princess." He said as he sat down with her on the bed with her. He smiled at her as he said, "Are you hungry?" He then starts to feed her. Janelle couldn't help but smile at the scene. _He's really good with her._ She thought as she sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Randy turned to Janelle as he said, "Babe, go lie down. You'll feel better."

"But I don't want you to be late if we have a show tonight."

"Its ok, we have the day off today. We have a house show tomorrow." Said Randy as he kissed her forehead. "Go ahead and rest. I'll be here."

"Ok." Said Janelle as she lay back on the bed. After a couple of minutes, she went to sleep.

Soon as Janelle went to sleep, Randy's phone rang. He sighed as he answered it. "Hello." It was John on the line.

"Hey man. I was calling to see if you were ok."

Randy looked down to see that Aaliyah had went to sleep. He lay down on the bed and laid Aaliyah on top of him. "I'm ok for right now John. I just hope that everyone didn't catch on about us."

"You don't have to worry about it man. Besides me and Ted, the only other people who knew were Amy and Melanie and from what I heard, she just told them today."

"I know. I just regret putting Janelle in this position. Now that I found out that she had my daughter, its going to be even harder for her." Said Randy.

"Randy, it's not both of your faults and you know that."

"I know John, but I still have to protect her. Plus, how am I going to explain all of this to Sam? She and Janelle became the best of friends yesterday and if Sam finds out that I cheated on her with Janelle and that Aaliyah is mine, I know my marriage is over."

"Randy, you don't know that. You guys were separated remember? I know Sam would forgive you because you forgave her for sleeping with me once during that time."

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Said Randy as he looked over at Janelle. He felt her move a little bit trying to get comfortable. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. As she got comfortable, he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Plus, have you ever thought it might be a reason they became friends so fast? Both of them love you so much they are willing to sacrifice their happiness in order for you to be happy."

"I never thought of it that way. I just don't want them to be hurt." Said Randy.

"I know. I don't want them to be hurt either. But I got a feeling everything's going to be ok though." Said John.

"Well, I hope you're right John." Said Randy.

"You know I'm right." John said as they laughed. "Well anyway, the reason I called is that I just wanted to know if you and Janelle want to hang out with us tonight."

"We could, but we have to find someone to babysit though."

"Just bring her with you guys. We're just going out and getting something to eat." Said John.

"Ok, that sounds like a great idea. What time are we leaving?"

"In a couple of hours."

"That's a great time. Janelle's asleep right now, so I wanted her to get some rest before we go." Said Randy as he looked down at her.

"That's fine. I know with Aaliyah waking up during the night, she doesn't get that much sleep. Make sure she does."

"I will. And again, thanks John for telling Natalya to room with Ted." Said Randy.

"No problem man. I know you wanted to spend time with Aaliyah since you missed out on 3 months of her life. That's why I did it." Said John.

"True." Said Randy. "Well, we'll see you guys in a couple of hours."

"Ok man." Said John as they hung up.

Randy looked down at Janelle as he moved her hair from her face. "Don't worry baby, we're going to be ok. I'll make sure of it." He then kissed her softly before he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone who is still reading this story at this point. I'm sorry that it is taking me a while to update (all thanks to writer's block), but once I get into the groove of writing again, I will update frequently. Hopefully you will like this chapter. Enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

An hour and a half later, Janelle woke up. She smiled as she saw Randy and Aaliyah still sleeping. She kissed him softly before carefully getting off the bed.

As she got up, there was a knock on the door. She went over and answered it. Standing on the other side was John. "Hey John, come in." she smiled as she let him in.

"Hey Janelle." He said as he smiled at her. "Did Randy tell you about we all were going out to get something to eat later?"

Janelle shook her head as she said, "He didn't. I just woke up about a couple of minutes ago. I guess he fell asleep right after he talked to you."

"I can tell since he's still sleeping." Said John as he grinned. "Well anyway, the reason I stopped by is that we had a change of plans. We're just going to meet up in my room and order some take out."

Janelle looked down as she said, "Why? Is it because I have Aaliyah with me?"

John looked at her in shock. "No, it's not. Why would you think that?"

"Because its almost night and you guys think that I can't take Aaliyah out this late."

"Babe, that's not the reason why we changed it." John said as he pulled her in for a hug. "We're all staying in because everyone has a big day tomorrow and some of us have to get up early to get ready."

"Oh, I didn't know." Saaid Janelle as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Babe, don't worry. I'm used to it by now." Said John as they laughed. "But I get the feeling that you're tense. Is it because of the situation with Randy?"

Janelle nodded as she said, "Yeah, I mean I'm ok for being with Randy right now because I want him to get to know Aaliyah. I just hate lying to everyone else, especially those who I became close to these past few days. Plus, I hate doing this to Ted."

"I know how you feel. But as far as Ted goes, he understands. He just wants the best for you."

"I want the best for him too." She said as she sat down on the bed. "I just need to do something special for him to let him know I appreciate what he's doing for me, even though I don't deserve him."

"Don't worry about that. I know both of you love each other and when that time comes, it will all work itself out." Said John.

"I hope so." Said Janelle. Aaliyah then started to make noises letting them know she was awake. "Well, let me get her. I don't want to wake up Randy. Plus she needs a bath."

"Let me get her." Said John as he went over and carefully pulled Aaliyah from Randy's grasp. "Want me to give her one?"

Janelle looked back at him as she said, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I am. Plus you and Randy have to get ready as well. We're having a pajama party."

"If that's the case, then why arent you in your pajamas?" Said Janelle as she grinned.

"That's because I had to come and tell you about the change of plans." Said John.

"You could have called us."

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to come and see my Goddaughter." Said John as he grinned. "Plus I need the practice just in case you need me to babysit."

"Nice save John." Said Janelle as they laughed. She then nodded as she said, "Ok you can do it."

"Thanks babe." Said John as he grabbed her bag. "I'll take her into my room to give her a bath."

"Ok but please take care of her, will you?"

"You know I always will. Don't worry so much." John said as he smiled at her. "Just go and get ready and meet us in my room, which is next door to yours."

"Ok." Said Janelle.

"See you and Randy in a few minutes." Said John as he left.

After he left, Janelle looked over and saw Randy still sleeping. She started to smile as she went over and laid down on top of him. She rubs his cheek as she said, "Wake up sleepyhead, we have to go to John's room."

Randy groaned as he woke up. As soon as he saw her face, he smiled as he rubs her cheek. "Hey babe."

"Hey." She said as she smiled at him. "Are you ok?"

"As of this moment I am." He said as he kissed her forehead. He then looked at her as he continued, "Why do we have to go to John's room?"

"John was over here a few minutes ago and said there was a change of plans. Instead of going out to eat, he said we all are meeting in his room to have a pajama party. Even though I can't picture John in pajamas, it would be a sight to see and it would be fun." Said Janelle as they laughed.

"I know it would." Said Randy as he looked around. "So I'm guessing that's why Aaliyah isn't here with us either."

"Yeah, John wanted to get her ready so we can have time to get ready."

"Well, lets not waste any time then." Said Randy as they got up from the bed. As Janelle headed to the living room, Randy turned to her and said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm letting you take the shower first." She said as she looked at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Randy as he smirked. He went and grabbed her hand as he continued, "We're going to take one together."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"In order for us to save time and get to John's room before everyone else, I think it is. If they get there before us, they will know something's up because we'll be coming there without Aaliyah."

"That's true. I haven't thought of that when John asked me if he could keep her for these few minutes." Said Janelle as she looked down.

"Babe, its ok." Said Randy as he lifted her face so that she is looking at him. "You just have a lot on your mind right now. Just relax and have fun."

"Ok, I will." She said as she smiled at him.

"That's all I ask for." Said Randy as he smiled at her. "Just stop worrying, everything's going to be fine."

"I know. I guess I just need that assurance. Thanks." She said as she gave him a hug.

"No problem." Said Randy as he smiled. "Now lets go get ready so we can have fun."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said Janelle as they laughed. Randy pulled her into the bathroom and they took a shower. After being in there longer than expected, they got out and put on their pajamas.

After they finished getting ready, Randy grabbed his phone and said, "I'm going to call Sam before I go over to John's room."

"Ok." Said Janelle as she looked at him. "Well, I'm going to head on over to John's room then. Tell her that I said hi."

"Ok babe." Said Randy as he kissed her forehead. "Let John know I will be over in a few minutes."

Janelle nodded as she left. Randy meanwhile called Sam and they talked for a few minutes before he went over to John's room. John had ordered them some pizzas and they watched some movies while they ate. After they finished, it was 2:00 am and everyone went back to their rooms to go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter! I want to thank everyone who read the last chapter. I hope that you like this one as much as you did the last one. It means so much to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, lol.**

The next morning, Janelle woke up to her phone ringing. As she looked around, she didn't see Randy or Aaliyah there. She grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey girl." It was Amy and Melanie on the other end. Janelle looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30 am.

"You girls up this early?" asked Janelle as she grinned. "I wouldn't expect both of you to be up until some time after 12:00 pm."

"Well I would have if it wasn't for Matt wanting to go to breakfast." Said Melanie.

"And if it wasn't for John wanting us to go to the gym to work out and train." Said Amy.

"You asked for it." Said Janelle.

"I know and I regret it now." Said Amy as they laughed. "But its all good though."

"Yeah, I know." Said Melanie. "Well the reason that we called is that some of the Divas wanted to hang out after they get through with their appearances. They wanted to know if you want to go."

"Sure, I can go. I'll bring Aaliyah with me."

"Girl, you need a few hours to yourself. You know just to have fun." Said Melanie.

"I know, but how can you if you have a 3 month old? If I try to go out and have fun, I always worry if she's ok."

"I know how it is. You just have to trust that person who's keeping her." Said Amy.

"Yeah, I know." Said Janelle as she got out of the bed. "I guess I can see if Randy has any plans for this afternoon. If he doesn't, I can ask him. I know he wants a chance to bond with her."

"He does, you can tell." Said Melanie. "He loves her to death."

"I know. I'm just glad that he didn't deny her when I told him."

"Us too." Said both Melanie and Amy. They then heard voices in the background.

"Well Janelle, we have to go. Our loverboys are calling us." Said Melanie.

"Hey!" said Matt in the background. All the girls started laughing.

"Ok girls, go and have fun. What time do we meet up with the girls?"

"About 3:00 this afternoon." Said Amy.

"Ok, see you then." Said Janelle as they hung up. As she got up, she saw a note on Randy's side of the bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Babe, sorry that I left so early, I had to go to an autograph session this morning. Since Aaliyah was up as well, I decided to take her along with me. You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up. After I'm finished with the autograph session, I'm going to spend some time with her so that you can hang out with the girls. I love you and will see you at the house show._

_xxRandyxx_

Janelle smiled after she read the note. She went into the bathroom and took a shower and then got dressed. After getting dressed, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 am. She then decided that she needed to go eat breakfast. As she grabbed her phone and key card, she headed to the door. As she opened it, she saw Eve, Natalya and Beth standing on the other side. Janelle chuckled as she said, "I was just about to call one of you to see if you want to join me for breakfast."

"Well in that case, we'll save you the time and we all can go to breakfast." Said Natalya as they laughed.

"Ok, lets go." Said Janelle as they left. As they all got into Beth's rental, Eve turned to Janelle and asked, "Where's Aaliyah?"

"She's with Randy." She said as she looked at them. "Unfortunately they woke up before I did and instead of waking me up, Randy took her along with him so I can sleep a little longer."

"Aww, that's so sweet of him to do that." Said Natalya.

"Yeah, I know. He's great with her too."

"We can tell. Ever since Alanna came into his life, he's changed for the better." Said Beth.

"And we're grateful for that too." Said Eve as they pulled up at the restaurant. They got out of the car and went into the restaurant. As they walked in, they went to the nearest empty booth and sat down.

"I'm glad that all of us can hang out this morning." Said Janelle as she grinned.

"Us too." Said Natalya as the waitress came to take their orders.

After she left, Janelle turned to them as she said, "What's the plan for today girls?"

"We're just going to hang out mostly." Said Eve. "Then we will catch up with the rest of the girls and have a girls' day out."

"I like that idea." Said Janelle as the other girls laughed.

"I bet you do." Said Beth. "But what are you going to do about Aaliyah?"

"I guess since she's with Randy, I'll call him to see if he can keep an eye on her until we go to the house show. "

"That's good." Said Natalya. "That way, we can get to know her even more."

"True." Said Janelle as their food arrives. The girls continued to talk while they ate. After they finished eating, they paid for their breakfast and then left to have a day of fun.

As the day passed, the girls arrived at the arena for the houseshow that afternoon. As they entered in the building, Matt ran up to them as he said, "Melanie, they need to see you in the training room. Alex Riley needs stitching up."

"Ok." Said Melanie as she turned to the girls. "I'll see you girls later tonight." And with that, she left with Matt.

"I hope that he's ok." Said Melina.

"Me too." Said Michelle as everyone agreed.

"Well, let us go see who's on the card for tonight." Said Beth.

"Ok." Said Amy as they started to walk towards Vince's office. As they rounded the corner, the girls saw Randy sitting on the crates with Aaliyah in his arms sleeping. At that moment, Janelle blushed and smiled at the sight.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Said Eve as the girls agreed.

"Yeah, I know." Said Janelle as she turned to the girls. "Well let me go thank him for keeping her for me. I'll see you girls in the diva's locker room."

"Ok." They said as they left. As Janelle walked closer to Randy, he looked up at her and smiled. "Hey babe."

"Hey Randy." She smiled as she sat down beside him. "Did you have any problems with her?"

"Not at all. She's a great little girl. Thanks for letting me spend the day with her."

"No problem. I know that you wanted to get to know her better and I'm glad that you had the time to do so."

"Me too." Said Randy as he kissed her forehead. He looked back down at Aaliyah as he continued. "She reminds me of Alanna when she was around this age."

"Really?" she said as he nodded.

"Yeah, she does. Even though I wasn't there for Alanna much, she is my world and I would do anything for her."

"I know." Said Janelle as she rests her head on the wall.

Randy looked over at her. He grabbed her hand as he said, "Don't worry so much baby. I'm going to be here for you two as well. I'm not going to let you or her down."

"I don't doubt you one bit." She said as she smiled at him. "As long as she gets to know you, I'm good."

"Me too." He said as he smirked at her. Just then Kelly walked up to them. Randy felt Janelle's hand tightening around his as he whispered, "Calm down baby, I'm not going to let her hurt you."

"Not if I hurt her first." Whispered Janelle as Kelly stopped in front of Randy.

Kelly smiled at him as she said, "Randy, can I speak to you for a moment?" Then she looked at Janelle rudely as she continued, "Alone."

"I know she didn't." said Janelle as she started to get up to attack her but Randy held her down.

"Baby, don't. She's not worth it." Said Randy.

"Let her go Randy. She knows if she lays a hand on me, then I will…" Kelly began as Janelle cut her off.

"What? Tell Vince on me? Well then go right ahead and tell Vince. It would be my word against yours and trust me, it wouldn't be pretty on your part."

"Why do you say that?" asked Kelly. At that moment, neither one of them knew they had drew a crowd for being so loud.

"Because _Kelly_, you were the one who started with me. Did you think I forgot about you pushing me down outside this past Sunday before the Rumble?"

Kelly at this moment felt her face dropped as Janelle smirked. "Yep, I didn't forget. Plus, I bet if I would have hit you right now, I probably would have done everyone else a favor because they don't like you very much."

"But if you do hit me, you would be fired." Said Kelly with a smirk.

Janelle laughed as she said, "That's where you're wrong. I'm not an entertainer. I just work behind the scenes. You most likely would get fired before I will."

"She's right about that." Said Stephanie as she walked up. She looked at Kelly as she continued, "Kelly, why are you always starting with people?"

As Kelly was about to open her mouth, Janelle said, "Because she wants Randy for herself and hates everyone who are friends with him."

Everyone looked at her in shock as John Cena said, "How did you figure that out?"

Janelle looked at him and said, "It was easy. I could tell Monday morning when we had breakfast. When we were at that meeting, I noticed she kept looking over at me with this mean look on her face. And then at Raw that night, while I was helping out backstage, I noticed that she kept flirting with Randy trying to get him to talk to her. But Randy wasn't buying it because he wasn't interested and Sam was here as well. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she hated Sam too because she married him."

At that moment, everyone was speechless, including Kelly. Then Mike broke the silence as he said, "Damn girl, you're good."

"Well, I try." Said Janelle as everyone laughed except Kelly, who at this moment is embarrassed because she had been caught. Janelle took advantage of this and said, "I know you got something to say, so out with it."

Kelly opened her mouth to say something, but at the last moment, she left. As she was leaving, Stephanie said, "I believe you got her good. No one ever put her in her place and you are the first person to do that."

"I just get tired of seeing girls like her thinking that they are all that. But I'm sorry that I caused a commotion though. If it cost me my job, I understand."

"Girl, chill." Said Stephanie as she laughed. "It didn't cost you your job. You actually did something that all of us girls couldn't do because we feared we might lose ours. So you're good."

"Ok thanks." Said Janelle. Then she turned to Randy and continued, "If I have embarrassed you, I apologize."

"Babe, you don't have to. You didn't embarrass me. In fact, I just wanted to say thank you." Said Randy.

"For what?"

"For getting her to leave me alone. You don't know how many times I told her that I wasn't interested, but she never listens. Plus it was entertaining for me."

"Us too." Said the girls as everyone laughed.

"Well thank you." Said Janelle.

"No problem." Said Randy. "Plus you would make a great heel if you ever become a Diva."

"Thanks but no thanks. If I ever become a diva, you would have to keep me far away from her as possible unless we're on different teams. If I pair up with her, most likely it will end up being a handicap match. I might kill her before the match starts and it won't be pretty."

"Now she's thinking like us." Said Beth.

"I know. I always feel like that every time I go out with her for our tag matches." Eve said as everyone laughed. "But we have to put up with her though."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I would like to continue this conversation, but we have a house show to do. Its time to get ready." Said Stephanie as everyone agreed.

**A/N: For those of you wondering, I have no hatred towards Kelly. As I was reading other fan fics, I never read any that have her as an evil person. So I decided to write this story and have her as evil. I hope I didn't make anyone mad at me. If I did, I'm sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story. It is greatly appreciated. Well here is the next chapter. Hope that you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

As everyone was leaving, Janelle turned to Randy as she said, "I'll take her if you want. I have to go out to my seat so that I can watch the show."

"It's ok babe, I got her." Said Randy as they walked into his dressing room. "I know you want to enjoy the show so let her stay back here and I'll watch her. When the time comes for my match, I'll let Amy watch her. Then when the show is over, you can come back here and we can leave."

"Ok." Said Janelle as she looked at him. "It just feels weird not having her around for the day."

"Its ok." Said Randy as he looked back at her. "I know how it feels to be away from her for so long."

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked down.

"No babe, don't be. Its not your fault. You were basically doing what you thought was right and didn't want to get me in trouble. Besides Sam, I didn't know anyone else who cared about me that much until I met you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Except that I didn't tell you about her until yesterday. I know I should have but…" said Janelle but she was cut off by Randy's lips on hers. She relaxed as she kissed him back. After they kissed for a few minutes, they broke the kiss as Randy smiled at her. "What was that for?"

"To help you relax. You're so tense right now." Said Randy.

Janelle chuckled as she said, "I see you have been talking to John."

"Yeah." Said Randy and then he got rubs her arm as he continued, "If you think that I'm going to hurt you, don't. I love you too much for that. So stop worrying."

"Ok ok." She said as she looked at him. "It will be hard, but I'll try."

"That's what I'm asking for." Said Randy.

"Well let me go to my seat." Said Janelle as she looked at Aaliyah. "I don't know how long she has been sleeping but if she went before we got here, you don't have to worry about her waking up because she will sleep all through the night."

"Ok babe." Said Randy as he looked down at Aaliyah. "She did just go to sleep before you came so that's good to know. I'll see you after the show."

"Ok." She said as she left the locker room to go to her seat to watch the show. When the show ended and all the fans left, Janelle climbed over the barricade and got in the ring for a few minutes taking in the scene. She was so busy looking in awe that she didn't see Randy getting into the ring and walked towards her. As he placed his hand on her arm, she jumped.

"I'm so sorry." She said after she turned to face him.

"Its ok." Randy said as he chuckled. "I was wondering what was taking you so long so I came out here to check up on you. Now I know the reason why."

"Aww, were you concerned about me?" Janelle said as she grinned.

"Yeah, I was honestly. I thought that you probably have gotten hurt or mobbed. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you guys always see when the arena is empty." Said Janelle as she looked at him.

"Babe its ok. I'm not mad at you. I understand perfectly." Said Randy as he looked back at her. "I know how it feels."

"Thanks." She said as he nodded.

"No problem." Said Randy. He then looked at her and asked, "Since we are in the ring right now, do you want to practice with me?"

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. "I thought you probably want to go back to the hotel because you might be tired."

"I do but not at this moment. I want to spend some time with you alone."

"But what if someone come and look for us?" said Janelle. "I don't want to get you in trouble. Plus if you want to spend some time alone, we could do that in our hotel room."

Randy smirked as he said, "Oh, I did had that in mind, but it would require us to actually be alone. We can't leave Aaliyah with someone and then the others might find out and get suspicious."

"Yeah, I know." Said Janelle as she looked at him. "I don't want that to happen."

"Me either babe." Said Randy as he gave her a hug. "But its going to be ok."

"I know."

"Now let's go back to the hotel. I'm starving and I'm beat." Said Randy as he smiled.

"You doant have to tell me twice." Said Janelle as they got out of the ring and went backstage. As they got backstage, Randy gathered up all of his things. They then went and got Aaliyah and left to go back to the hotel.


End file.
